Tears and Rain Larmes et Pluie
by Une-fleur-m'a-dit
Summary: Luby Saison 11»Luka avec Sam, Abby avec Jake, comment se retrouverontils? Sontils prêts à s'engager et,comment Laurencia, une simple patiente, les aideratelle à s'avouer leurs sentiments? Un résumé trop bref pour cette histoire. Luby
1. Chapitre 1

Chanson utilisée : Tears and Rain, de James Blunt

Abby essuya d'un geste rageur la sueur qui lui poissait les cheveux. Elle n'était définitivement pas une grande sportive. Comment pouvait-on, avec un minimum de bon-sens, apprécier de courir sans arrêt derrière un ballon pour le mettre dans un filet? C'était à en perdre la tête. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de sourire largement en voyant Haley qui se dirigeait avec peine vers le banc. Voilà plus de vingt fois en quinze minutes qu'elle prenait cette direction. Abby secoua sans enthousiasme ses pieds douloureux et leva les yeux au ciel. Sam s'emmenait avec le ballon. Abby s'élança à sa rencontre. Elle dût l'admettre, la jeune infirmière était largement plus douée qu'elle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retrouvée face contre terre, en train de compter les brins d'herbe. Elle entendit un «Désolée!» sonore en ouvrant les yeux.  
La voix de Pratt se fit entendre, railleuse : «Hey Abby! Comment espères-tu faire un but en étant allongée par-terre?»

Pour toute réponse, elle grogna. Une main herculéenne lui attrapa le bras et la remit sur ses pieds avec une douceur aussi impressionnante que sa force. Entre deux tournis, elle vit la figure de Luka qui flottait devant la sienne. «Merci de m'avoir récupérée, réussit-elle à articuler avec difficulté.

-Aucun problème. Tu devrais aller te reposer sur le banc.»

_How I wish I could surrender my soul  
Shed the clothes that become my skin_

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction en se dirigeant hors du terrain d'une démarche un peu raide. Elle se laissa tomber avec soulagement sur le banc où Haley s'éventait mollement, la respiration sifflante.

-On devrait interdire ce genre de jeux.

Elle acquiesa, les yeux fixés sur le terrain où Pratt venait de donner une leçon d'humilité à Sam. Cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir apprécié puisqu'elle venait de se jeter sur son dos, le clouant au sol. Les autres joueurs firent cercle autour d'eux en sifflant et en applaudissant.

-J'espère qu'ils ne s'entre tueront pas, se plaignit Haley, Sam est une bonne infirmière.

-Je crois plutôt que c'est elle qui va mettre Pratt en pièces, répliqua Abby.

-Espérons-le! Je crois que je vais rentrer. Activité d'hôpital ou pas, il n'est pas question que je me vide de mon sang uniquement pour avoir droit à une plainte de moins. Les docteurs ne sont bons qu'à ça.

Abby ne répondit pas, nullement impressionnée. Elle vit Neela qui se dirigeait vers elle, accompagnée de Ray. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

-Pratt est sans connaissance, la partie est terminée, lui apprit Ray en haussant les épaules.

-Ça va? lui demanda Neela, tu a piquée une sacrée fouille tout à l'heure.

Abby sourit à ce souvenir peu glorieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je dois être rendue à ma cinquième vie…ou à ma quatrième…

-De quoi parlez-vous? fit la voix de Jake derrière elle.

-De mes vies tumultueuses. répondit celle-ci en se retournant pour lui sourire. Son mal de tête venait subitement de s'envoler.

_See the liar that burns within my needing  
How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold_

-Crois-tu que je pourrais calmer l'une d'entre elle? fit-il avec un sourire gourmand.

Elle rit doucement en voyant son jeux.

How I wish I had screamed out loud

-Peut-être…

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Seulement peut-être?

Instead I've found no meaning

Ray se racla bruyamment la gorge. Avant que votre conversation ne devienne plus intéressante je crois que Neela et moi allons rentrer. À demain.

- Bonne soirée fit Neela d'un air entendu.

Ils s'éloignèrent en se racontant des bêtises et en se chamaillant gentiment. Jake toucha le bras d'Abby : Ils semblent très proches mmm? 

-Oh, ils sont bons amis.

-D'excellents amis tu veux dire…un peu comme toi et Luka.

Abby lui frappa l'épaule, ne sachant pas si elle devrait être en colère ou amusée.

-Dites donc, monsieur Je-vois-de-la-romance-partout-où-il-n'y-en-a-pas, vous devriez cesser de regarder Démence à Manhattan tous les soirs, peut-être que votre bon sens vous reviendrait.

-C'est 'Romance à Manhattan' et Jennifer Lopez est assez jolie.

Abby ricana.

-Dis plutôt qu'elle a de grosses fesses.

Jake ouvrit innocemment les yeux. Alors qu'il se lançait dans un élogieux discours défendant le volumineux postérieur de l'actrice, il fut interrompu par Luka et Sam qui passaient près d'eux en se disputant. 

-Voyons, je l'ai à peine touchée!

- Tu lui es rentrée dedans Sam.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle n'est pas plus solide qu'une mouche.

Le ton de Luka augmenta légèrement.

-Si tu n'étais pi si occupée à te battre peut-être que tu te rendrais compte qu'il faut que tu ménage ta force.

Sam le fixa, indignée.

-Occupée à me battre? Tu te prends pour qui, mon père?

- Voyant ton immaturité on pourrait le croire!

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain_

- Je ressemble à une mouche, selon toi? chuchota Abby à l'interne.

-Je peux t'affirmer que tu es la plus belle mouche, la réconforta-t-il gentiment.

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble_

Elle le remercia en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je ne peux pas lever le petit doigt sans avoir envie de pleurer, se plaignit la jeune femme.

Elle ferma lentement la porte de son casier en ayant soins de ne pas faire de geste brusque.

- Tu devrais faire des exercice d'assouplissements, conseilla Luka.

Il enfila son sarrau en sifflotant. Abby lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, enviant la facilité avec laquelle il se déplaçait. 

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble  
_  
Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la veille, à sa dispute avec Sam. Depuis quelques temps, elle les entendait se quereller régulièrement. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas démonstratif, que ce qui le peinait, il le refoulait en faisant comme s'il n'y accordait pas d'importance.

-Tout va bien, Luka?

Il tourna son regard vers elle, une lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux, des yeux d'un bleu virant sur le gris, un peu comme s'il s'y amoncelait de sombres nuages, remarqua-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire?

Elle se demanda comment amener le sujet. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire remarquer de but en blanc que son couple battait de l'aile depuis quelques temps. Elle opta pour un profil détaché.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Elle chercha ses mots, balbutia quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas elle-même et s'obligea à se taire en se trouvant parfaitement idiote. Pourquoi cette insécurité soudaine? Elle avait toujours été directe auparavant, fonceuse. Elle releva la tête et ses yeux marron lancèrent un éclair de résolution.

- Je ne crois pas que tout marche parfaitement entre Sam et toi, ces temps-ci. Je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas en parler à quelqu'un, si tu en ressentais le besoin.

Luka fit un mouvement vers elle et posa la main sur son bras, les yeux brillants.

-Je suis heureux que tu me fasses cette proposition, murmura-t-il. Pas à cause de Sam et de tout le reste, mais à cause de nous.

Il secoua la tête et une mèche sombre dansa sur son front olivâtre.

- Nous ne trouvons plus le temps de parler comme avant et ça me manque. Tout doucement, sans s'en apercevoir, on s'éloigne et j'ai peur qu'un jour je me réveille et que nous ne soyons plus que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…

Sa voix se réduisit à un murmure.

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain_

- …j'ai peur Abby.

Abby se noya dans son regard, sondant son âme comme il sondait la sienne, à petits coups de tendresse et de douceur. Elle entendit son cœur résonner et elle eut soif de lui, soif de cette chaleur qui vous coule dans les veines comme une langue de feu, enveloppant vos sens de cette étreinte sécurisante.

Cela avait été instinctif, naturel. Son corps se fut brisé si elle eut lutté contre l'appel réconfortant de ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira l'odeur familière de Luka, qui la pénétra par tous les pores de sa peau, lui apportant une paix qu'elle n'avait pas connu depuis bien des années. La tête vide et l'âme au repos, elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine puissante et les secondes s'écoulèrent en minutes, les minutes en heures. Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, chacun reposant la lourde charge de responsabilités et de soucis qu'il portait en bagage, le souffle à la frontière de la fantaisie et de l'imaginaire, ils n'auraient su le dire. Peut-être des années, peut-être une vie, mais ce qui était certain lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ce fut la promesse silencieuse de veiller, quoi qu'il arrive, sur l'autre et que si, par ses caprices, la vie frappait trop fort, il n'y avait qu'à tendre les ailes pour le protéger, l'isolant de la misère et créant un îlot d'éternelle douceur.

-J'y suis ! On la ballonne.

Luka contourna la patiente et regarda froidement la plaie béante de l'abdomen de la vieille femme. Ses cheveux d'argent se mêlaient au liquide poisseux, prenant une désagréable couleur rouille. Son visage ridé était creusé, sa peau pâle. Ses longs bras parcourus de taches de vieillesse étaient posés sans vie le long de ses flancs. Jeune fille, elle avait du être jolie et certainement belle à trente ans. Même ici, au milieu d'une salle de trauma, un tube enfoncé dans la gorge et le corps souillé de sang, on pouvait admirer la finesse de son ossature et la délicatesse ses lèvres bien dessinées.

-Les pupilles sont dilatées, le pouls est faible. Demandez deux autres sacs de O neg.

Alors que le vent chaud du soir se faufilait dans les ruelles de Chicago, vague rumeur de la chaleur qui accablait la ville le jour, Laurencia était sortie acheter des anti-douleur pour soulager son arthrite. Elle n'avait probablement pas vu la voiture noire qui roulait droit sur elle, ni entendu le klaxon du chauffeur, concentrée comme elle l'était à chercher son porte-monnaie dans sa sacoche d'un beau bleu tendre : elle aimait le bleu. Il pouvait aussi bien représenter le ciel que la mer, disait-elle. Elle ne s'était sûrement rendue compte de rien; elle avait peut-être eu conscience d'une douleur fulgurante au moment de l'impact, puis elle était partie, attirée hors du temps et de l'espace dans un univers qui ne ressemblait en rien au nôtre, où tout était flou et étrange…peut-être. 

Luka pesta.

-Je ne peux pas contrôler l'hémorragie, trouvez un autre médecin. J'ai besoin d'aide, dites que c'est urgent. Un autre litre de O neg! Bistouri SIMS droit…

Ici, biens des vies avaient été soufflées au loin, comme si un vent trop violent les avait emportées, indifférent du vide qu'il laissait derrière, réduisant peu à peu la respiration des patients, leurs battements de cœur, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête complètement.

- … Pinces à tampons de 24.

Abby pénétra dans la pièce et un seul regard sur Luka lui fit comprendre toute la gravitée de la situation, toute la rapidité dont ils allaient devoir user. Chaque goûte de sang était un miracle, un ruissellement de vie qui luttait contre le courant descendant de la mort. Elles étaient lumière, air, ciel, mer, passion et folle vitalité, tout ce dont Laurencia était. Le vent se leva, affolant le cœur de la vieille dame qui perdit le rythme, manqua un battement, puis deux.

-Abby il y a d'autres déchirures ici!

-Spencer courbes de 12.

-Fibrillation, lança Chunny.

Luka déglutit, la gorge sèche.

-Palettes internes, prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

_It's just tears and rain…_

Les yeux fixés sur la substance brunâtre qui ondulait dans son verre de plastic, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas résonner. C'est pourquoi il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et il manqua de peu de répandre son café sur le sol.

-Luka…tout va bien?

Il tenta de sourire à Sam, mais il ne fut sans doute pas très convainquant car au lieu de s'en satisfaire, son amie sembla plus contrariée. 

-Luka, qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est à cause de notre dispute de hier? Tu sais que je m'énerve souvent mais tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça, souvent je réagis trop violemment.

Luka tenta de comprendre ce que lui disait Sam mais il n'arrivait pas à analyser les mots. Elle le regardait anxieusement, attendant une réaction de sa part. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Jake apparut, fébrile.

-Luka, ta dame en trauma 2 s'enfonce!

Le médecin se rua vers la porte, plantant là Sam sans un mot. Elle le suivit en courant, tentant de rester dans son sillage pour éviter de percuter quelqu'un. Abby se trouvait déjà près de Laurentia, enfilant ses gants.

-Abby, parle-moi.

-Tachycardie, diminution de la pression artérielle, niveau d'oxygène bas. Je pense à un caillot.

-Bien, nous allons voir ça. Sam, ordonna-t-il sans se retourner, va me chercher la radio.

Elle s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, furieuse qu'il fasse si peu de cas d'elle.

-Voilà Dr. Kovac, avez-vous besoins d'autre chose?

Elle ne pouvait maîtriser l'irritation qui perçait dans sa voix. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer et se pencha sur la patiente.

-Je t'envoie Chunny! explosa-t-elle, j'espère que tu t'apercevras de son existence.

Les yeux brûlants, elle quitta la salle, la rage bouillonnant en elle. Il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, il ne la regardait jamais. Lorsque ses yeux se portaient dans sa direction, ils passaient à travers elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un fantôme de brume, un vague brouillard qu'on dispersait d'un geste de la main. Elle se demanda comment tout avait commencé, comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Elle accusa tout le monde : les membres de l'équipe médicale, la barmaid qui recevait Luka tous les soirs, Alex qui ne leur laissait pas d'intimité, Abby qui accaparait toujours ses pensées…Abby. C'était elle. Il ne se comportait pas de la même façon avec elle, il la regardait lorsqu'elle lui parlait, il écoutait ce qu'elle lui disait. Un lien indestructible les reliait. Lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, ils s'isolaient du reste du monde, reportant toute leur attention sur l'autre. Leurs corps devenaient des flammes, dansant au son d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient.

Les larmes l'aveuglaient, elle ne vit ni ne sentit les personnes qu'elle bousculait et renversait dans sa fuite, sourde aux cris d'indignation qui s'élevaient sur son passage.

-Sam! appela Weaver.

Mais celle-ci ne l'entendit pas, son esprit avait devancé ses pas, il était déjà partit à la conquête d'une autre ville, d'un autre pays. 

_Les temps ont changé, l'eau a coulé sous les ponts. La fleur s'est fanée, la terre asséchée. La neige a hanté la ville, glaçant ses habitants jusque dans leur demeure. Puis, le soleil s'est affirmé. Il a chassé le froid, et entreprit de reconstruire ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lors de son départ. La fleur a renaît, la terre sentait bon l'humus et la chaleur a réveillé la population de Chicago. Les oiseaux faisaient à nouveau résonner leur chant, sortant de la douce léthargie dans laquelle cette période glacée les avait plongés._


	2. Chapitre 2

Chanson utilisée: Waiting on an angel, par Ben Harper

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Waiting on an angel  
one to carry me home_

Abby poussa silencieusement la porte sans quitter des yeux la forme pâle qui reposait sur le lit. En s'approchant de Laurencia, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur; la vieille femme avait terriblement maigri et sa peau était tirée sur ses os. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient voilés par l'ombre de ses paupière à moitié abaissées, ne laissant à peine passer entre ses cils que l'éclat qui indiquait le peu de vie qui l'habitait.

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le médecin, ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle la referma et il ne resta que de la lassitude dans son visage, un visage qui en disait bien plus que les mots.

-Bonjour Laurencia, commença Abby. Je suis désolée mais nous devons vous faire subir d'autres tests pour vérifier l'amélioration de votre état.

Abby la regarda avec plus d'attention. Elle nota l'amertume et la colère dans son regard, ce dégoût d'être encore vivant lorsque votre corps n'est plus qu'un amas de chaires inertes. Elle connaissait ce regard pour l'avoir déjà rencontré, mais cette fois, elle y décelait quelque chose de différent, une flamme que ni les malheurs de la vie, ni la maladie ne pouvaient étouffer. Abby eut l'impression de regarder ses yeux à elle, de connaître tout ce qui se passait derrière se masque de nostalgie et de tristesse.

Troublée, elle préféra détourner le regard et examina ses notes.

-Vos fractures, notamment celles au bassin, au tibia et péroné, sont en bonne voix de guérison. Encore un mois et vous devriez être sur pieds. Nous ne pouvons pas encore vous laisser manger des aliments solides, votre intestin ne le supporterait pas. Étant donné son mauvais état, nous ne savons pas si vous allez pouvoir vous nourrir normalement un jour. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore…

Abby se tut brutalement en réalisant son erreur. Non, elle n'était pas heureuse, non, elle n'avait pas de chance. Valait mieux partir sans en avoir conscience plutôt que de vivre avec un corps brisé, inutile. Voilà ce qu'exprimait clairement Laurencia.

-Vous me dites que vous espérez que je reprenne une vie après cet accident? demanda tout bas la vieille femme, un doux reproche au fond des yeux. Vous êtes médecin, cessez de vous moquer de moi. Je sens mon corps consumé par la fièvre. Je ne me fais plus d'illusions, j'ai cessé de vivre depuis bien longtemps.

_Hope you come to see me soon  
Cause I don't wan to go alone  
I don't want to go alone _

Abby cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu incertaine de la façon dont cette patiente allait s'en sortir. …si elle s'en sort… se corrigea-t-elle. Son cas était incertain, instable. Elle était hospitalisée depuis plusieurs mois déjà et elle ne pouvait toujours pas se nourrir, ni se déplacer normalement. Son corps n'était plus tout jeune, il lui fallait du temps pour récupérer.

Elle hocha la tête, compréhensive.

-Que comptez-vous faire alors? demanda-t-elle.

Laurencia eut un triste sourire.

-Je vais tout simplement attendre…Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'un matin du mois de mai, mon corps, fatigué de lutter, abandonnera enfin. Peut-être que je ne me réveillerai pas.

Abby sentit son cœur se serrer cruellement. Le contentement et la joie tranquille qu'elle avait décelé lorsque la dernière phrase avait franchit les lèvres de Laurencia la percuta de plein fouet.

Elle joignit les deux mains et se pencha vers la vieille dame, les yeux humides.

-Laurencia…vous ne pouvez espérer la mort. Vous avez encore de belles années devant vous, des personnes à qui transmettre votre bonté et votre chaleur…

La vieille dame laissa échapper un doux rire qui se transforma en quinte de toux.

-Non, ma chère, je n'ai plus rien à donner, croyez-moi. Je n'ai aucune famille, les amis que je croyais avoir ne sont pas à mon chevet. Si Dieu veut bien m'entendre, alors il me laissera partir enfin.

Abby baissa les yeux. _Dieu_… il était une consolation, un espoir, plutôt, pour bien des mourants. C'était vers lui que chacun se tournait lors de ses derniers moments.

-Je vais revenir, dit-elle.

-Et mes tests? s'enquit la vieille femme.

Abby se retourna, l'ombre d'un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je croyais pourtant vous avoir bien comprise.

Laurencia, fermant les yeux, soupira avec soulagement.

-Oui, dit-elle enfin, oui, vous m'avez très bien comprise.

_Now angel won't you come by me  
angel hear my plea  
take my hand lift me up  
so that I can fly with thee  
so that I can fly with thee_

_D'accord, ça va être un peu plus compliqué que je ne le pensais_. Abby les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, regardait distraitement le tableau des patients, ses pensées tournées vers le mot-croisé ardu qu'elle avait tenté de faire ce matin même.

-À quoi rêvez-vous ma dame? fit une voix masculine dans son oreille.

Sans se retourner et gardant son air réfléchi, elle répondit, espérant une illumination soudaine :

-Mot de cinq lettres, glisse sur la glace mais ne glisse pas dans la bouche.

Jake, tentant de cacher son ennui, se tourna vers l'humour.

-Je dirais plutôt le contraire, moi, répondit-il. Ça glisse très bien dans la bouche.

Abby se retourna, étonnée et soupçonneuse.

-Cinq lettres, continua-t-il, P-É-N…

Abby l'interrompit, dégoûtée.

-Jake! Tu ne pourrais pas essayer d'être sérieux parfois? J'ai l'impression que je sors avec un étudiant.

Il roula les yeux, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

-Abby, je suis un étudiant, lui rappela-t-il.

-Alors essaie de te montrer plus mature qu'eux.

-Je voulais seulement te faire rire, rétorqua-t-il, blessé.

-Eh bien ces blagues là ne sont plus drôles lorsqu'on est adulte, cria presque Abby, exaspérée.

Les gens commençaient à se retourner pour observer la scène. Haley, Chunny et Malik parlaient à voix basse dans un coin d'un air surexcité et Ray et Neela les observaient d'un air mi-incrédule, mi-gêné.

Jake jeta un coup d'œil autour, le visage écarlate. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais, se ravisant, pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie.

Neela, accoudée au comptoir, lança un regard désapprobateur à son amie et pointa la direction que Jake venait de prendre. Abby secoua la tête violemment, refusant catégoriquement de lui courir après. Neela leva les yeux au ciel. Elle renonça finalement à la raisonner, ça ne la regardait pas.

-Ça commence à sentir le roussi entre eux, on dirait, lui murmura Ray tout bas. D'après-toi, combien de temps leur couple va survivre? Une semaine?

Neela le regardait, indignée qu'il fasse lui aussi partie du CPC, c'est à dire du Club des Potins du County. Elle lui mit un doigt menaçant sous le nez.

-Si je t'entends encore spéculer à propos d'Abby, je te préviens, tu dors sur le trottoir.

-Eh, c'était mon appartement avant que tu y emménage, rétorqua le musicien.

-Peut-être, mais grâce à moi, tu vis enfin décemment. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel fouillis. Je suis surprise que tu sois toujours en vie : tu aurais pu te tuer en allant aux toilettes la nuit, alors j'ai autant de droits sur cet appart que toi.

Ray eu un sourire indescriptible et il haussa les sourcils d'une façon qu'il voulait suggestive.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre dehors moi.

Neela pouffa, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps.

-Donnez-moi cinq d'activant, commença Abby.

-Attends une minute, la pompe va faire son effet, l'interrompit Luka.

Abby regarda le médecin avec impatience. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'il la reprenait. Luka leva les yeux et la fixa tranquillement, tentant de l'apaiser.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rythme va revenir.

Elle fixa le moniteur, fébrile. Le pouls se stabilisa et elle respira, soulagée. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Luka, curieuse de savoir s'il allait s'en vanter. Il se contenta de lui faire un clin d'œil. Presque malgré elle, un début de sourire commença de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

-Haley, faites ECG et recherche de toxines, je serai en salle d'examens.

Il sorti et jeta ses gants à la poubelle, suivit de Abby.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, remarqua-t-il tout haut.

Abby grogna. Après un moment, elle se lança :

- Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe avec Jake ces temps-ci. Je passe mon temps à faire des mots croisés à la maison pour ne pas avoir de conversation avec lui et nous nous sommes disputés ce matin.

Luka lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Je lui ai reproché d'être immature, de se conduire comme un étudiant.

-Mais il…

-Je sais Luka! Je ne crois pas que… parfois j'aimerais qu'il soit plus…

Luka s'arrêta et la regarda franchement.

-Tu voudrais qu'il soit différent.

Elle ne répondit rien, jouant nerveusement avec son stéthoscope.

-Il a quelque années de moins que toi, lui rappela Luka en cherchant son regard.

Elle fit une moue agacée.

- Pourtant, ça ne me posait pas de problème avant.

C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

-Tu as évolué, tu as changé, il est normal que tes attentes et ton point de vue aussi soient différents.

Il posa la main sur son épaule et Abby sursauta à son contact chaud.

-Je ne suis pas bien placé pour te conseiller et je ne veux pas le faire, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que lorsqu'on veut changer quelqu'un, c'est parce que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, cette personne ne nous convient plus et qu'on s'engage dans la mauvaise direction. Tu peux changer les choses, Abby, mais jamais les personnes. Réoriente ton avenir, décide de ton destin, mais ne tente jamais de changer quelqu'un et vice-versa.

Abby lut dans ses yeux une acceptation de la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Il s'était remis d'une rupture difficile et depuis ce temps, il n'était plus le même : plus serin, plus souriant. La foi qu'il avait en lui même la troubla. Elle aurait aimé partager la même, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Il lui fallait toujours une tempête à affronter, des morceaux à recoller. Elle ne connaissait pas la recette du bonheur. Sans doute ne la connaîtrait-elle jamais avec cette incapacité de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Jake avait marché quelques temps dans les rues bondées de la ville. Il n'avait pas tardé à être en sueur car le soleil, jusque là plutôt timide, plombait maintenant avec force, écrasant d'une chaleur accablante les habitants qui s'empressaient de se réfugier à l'ombre d'un arbre ou dans la tranquillité de leur logement. Au début, il n'avait pas été en état de réfléchir : sa tête bourdonnait et il lui était impossible de penser décemment. Après quelques temps, il avait cesser de chercher des réponses qui demeuraient hors d'atteinte et avait levé les yeux vers le ciel, absorbé dans toute son immensité. Déjà, il se senti mieux. Pourquoi s'en faire pour un simple désaccord, une simple querelle qui ne signifiait rien? Heureux d'avoir trouvé un échappatoire, il marcha plus gaiement, souriant aux passants, aux oiseaux, à la vie. Sa bonne humeur naturelle lui revenait à toute vitesse. Il décida qu'il allait se racheter. Avec entrain, il pénétra chez un fleuriste, établissant déjà diverses stratégies.

-Mr. Talame, si vous me dites encore une foi que je ressemble à un sucre d'orge, je vous jure que j'en trouverai un assez gros pour vous le rentrer dans le derrière et vous faire souffrir pour le restant de votre vie, menaça Susan en plissant les yeux. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre?

Le vieillard lui jeta un regard attendri avant de répondre d'une voix emplie d'adoration :

-Vous ressemblez à un magnifique sucre d'orge, ma gentille mademoiselle.

Susan soupira.

-C'est madame pour votre information et je crois que je vais vous recommander Reina, notre meilleure infirmière, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Elle héla une vieille infirmière trapue qui admirait le tranchant des outils chirurgicaux qu'il fallait désinfecter.

-Reina, pouvez-vous venir faire un toucher rectal à Mr. Talame je vous pris?

Reina se retourna, fixa ses petits yeux porcins sur sa pauvre victime et dévoila des dents qui n'avaient apparemment jamais vu de dentiste. Susan elle-même en eut des frissons.

Elle en profita pour s' esquiver avec Abby qui passait à quelques mètre d'eux. Celle-ci fixait Reina avec une expression peu amicale.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait encore ici, celle-là, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à une ogresse à chaque fois que je lui parles. Comment veux tu que je travaille normalement avec la peur qu'elle me saute à la gorge d'une seconde à l'autre?

Susan eut un rire franc.

-Cesse de dramatiser Abby. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a une apparence…différente des autres qu'elle est foncièrement folle.

Abby lui jeta un regard peu convaincu.

-J'ai entendu dire que ça n'allait pas fort entre Jake et toi, reprit-elle doucement.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne te demanderai pas comment tu l'as apprit, Haley doit déjà en avoir informé tout l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est pas Haley qui me l'a dit, la détrompa Susan, c'est Luka.

Abby eut une exclamation outrée.

-Luka!

Malgré ses beaux discours, il ne valait pas plus cher que cette Reina. Lui qui se faisait passer pour un saint, il se permettait de parler dans son dos.

-Abby, tu sais bien qu'il s'inquiète pour toi, fit Susan avec un doux reproche.

Cette dernière fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

-Je ne pensais pas que lui aussi s'adonnait aux commérages. Il m'avait toujours parut comme étant discret, qui ne prête jamais attention aux vies des autres.

-Je te rappelle que c'est de toi qu'il m'a parlé, répliqua Susan d'une voix moqueuse. Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a jamais vraiment pu se détacher de toi.

Abby soupira, ne cherchant même pas à contredire son amie. Susan arborait un sourire triomphant et une lueur amusée dansait dans ses yeux.

-Tiens tiens, murmura-t-elle, moqueuse, quand on parle du loup…

Abby lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de remarquer Luka qui emmenait une famille peu nombreuse dans une sale à l'écart des autres. Elle sentit sa colère qui s'envolait d'un seul coup : il devait annoncer un décès. Bien plus que la chirurgie, que la mémorisation des médicaments, ou le replacement d'un membre, annoncer un décès était de loin la partie la plus difficile et pénible de leur métier. Elle s'immobilisa lentement devant la vitre de la porte de la salle des familles et elle avala sa salive. Une fillette, les lèvres serrées, ses boucles brunes lui cachant une partie du visage, hochait la tête à petits coups, la poitrine palpitante. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais son visage était agité de tics et elle tremblait fortement. Quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir? se demanda Abby. Dix, onze ans peut-être? Elle était bien jeune, trop jeune pour avoir à subir la perte d'un être cher. Quoi qu'il n'y ait pas vraiment d'âge pour ça, soupira-t-elle. Le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait était sans doute son frère. Mêmes pommettes saillantes, même chevelure. Il semblait calme, quoique sa mâchoire soit contractée, sa tête était haute et ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Luka se leva et lui serra la main. Lorsque le médecin arriva devant la jeune fille, il s'accroupit et lui caressa la joue. Une larme solitaire vint effleurer son doigt et il lui murmura quelque chose qu'elle fut la seule à entendre. Elle secoua fébrilement la tête, la respiration sifflante. Son frère dit quelque chose et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte. Abby recula précipitamment pour éviter de recevoir un coup sur le nez. Elle tenta de lui adresser un sourire désolé, mais il ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Elle entendit la voix grave de Luka, apaisante. Elle l'observa avec attention. La façon dont il vous regardait vous donnait l'impression que plus rien d'autre que vous n'avait d'importance. Sa seule présence était rassurante, un baume sur une blessure profonde.

_And I'm waiting on an angel  
and I know it won't be long  
to find myself a resting place  
in my angel's arms  
in my angel's arms_

La fillette laissa échapper un sanglot et elle se jeta dans ses bras, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Il ne prononça aucun mot inutile, aucun encouragement superficiel. Il se contenta de la serrer contre lui, de l'abriter aussi longtemps que durerait la tempête de son cœur. Les bras minces de l'enfant étaient accrochés autour de son cou musclé, sa tête hagarde enfouie dans les plis de sa chemise. Ses cheveux humides étaient en bataille, son petit corps secoués de sanglots incontrôlables. Luka la souleva avec douceur et l'étendit sur un sofa confortable qui invitait à la détente. Lorsqu'il fit mine de se détacher, elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras, refusant de laisser son protecteur la quitter.

_So speak kind to a stranger  
cause you'll never know  
it just might be an angel come  
knockin' at your door_

_knockin' at you door_

Neela se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une moue ennuyée. Elle fixait désespérément, depuis une dizaine de minutes, la radiographie d'un de ses patients. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui clochait chez lui. La jeune indienne ne voulait pas poser un mauvais diagnostic, mais elle avait plusieurs autres patients à voir.

-Ray, appela-t-elle en l'apercevant qui passait près d'elle, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il balançait la tête en rythme, ses lèvres laissant échapper un étrange son que l'on aurait pu facilement confondre avec les gémissements d'un chat que l'on torture.

Comme il ne l'entendit pas, elle haussa la voix, assez pour qu'il sursaute et enlève ses écouteurs.

-Tu m'as parlé, demanda-t-il en se découvrant une oreille.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Kovac? demanda-t-elle sans lui répondre directement. J'ai un problème avec un patient.

Il haussa vaguement les épaules en secouant négativement la tête. Puis, jugeant qu'ils en avaient terminé, il réajusta ses écouteurs et s'éloigna prestement.

Neela alla voir à l'admission, en trauma, en salle d'examen, sans résultat. Sotte, se dit-elle, après un quart d'heure de recherches inutiles, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe quel autre titulaire. Elle se trouvait parfaitement idiote. Pourquoi lui fallait-il absolument son avis? Parce qu'elle admirait sa façon de penser, son rapport avec les patients, son jugement sûr… il était un excellent docteur et elle l'estimait énormément. Elle s'approcha, intriguée de la porte de la salle des familles, sur laquelle une note d'une écriture toute féminine interdisait l'entrée. Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil discret par la fenêtre, elle entendit la voix de Abby dans son dos :

- Il voudrait mieux ne pas les déranger, murmura celle-ci, il réconforte un patient.

Neela fit un 'oh' compatissant et s'éloigna, se disant que, manifestement, elle allait devoir se contenter des autres titulaires. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut arrivée face à Pratt qu'elle se rendit compte avec regret qu'elle aurait pu demander conseil à Abby.

-Heure du décès, prononça Abby, 23h47.

Haley éteignit le moniteur qui poussait un cri strident, prolongé. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard, peinées. Elles enlevèrent lentement leurs gants poisseux et les laissèrent tomber sur le sol souillé.

-Sait-on s'il a de la famille? demanda l'interne.

-Nous ne connaissons pas même son nom…

- Je déteste ça… fit Abby rageusement. Pendant une heure, on s'oublie complètement, on tente de trouver la clé d'une énigme, on y met toute notre ardeur, notre science. On respire, notre cœur bat et on se dit : si je pouvais lui donner une de ces respirations, un de ces battements… Mais le temps coule entre nos doigts, la vie nous échappe et à la fin, c'est toujours la même chose : l'échec.

-Pas toujours fit Haley d'un ton lointain. Cela fait dix-neuf ans que je fais ce métier. Si j'y ait souvent vu la mort, j'y ai aussi vu des miracles.

Elles sortirent lentement de la pièce.

-Lors de ma première garde, continua-t-elle, je m'en rappellerai toujours, un petit garçon tout crasseux est entré en catastrophe dans l'hôpital en hurlant que sa mère avait besoin d'aide, que nous devions la sauver. Il avait peut-être neuf ans, il s'appelait Danny. À l'époque, la médecine n'était pas aussi évoluée et notre équipement n'était pas aussi efficace que celui utilisé aujourd'hui. Le docteur Paterson et moi nous sommes précipités à la suite de Danny. Il nous conduisait dans un dédale de rue sombres et peu recommandables. Il faisait nuit et on trébuchait souvent sur des morceaux de tôle, des déchets divers. De temps en temps, le petit nous criait de nous dépêcher en accélérant à chaque fois.

Haley laissa échapper un rire amusé.

-Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, mais, plus jeune, j'étais très mince, très en forme. Je le suivais sans peine, mais le docteur Paterson se faisait vieux. Depuis un moment, sa respiration était sifflante, son souffle, rauque. Il finit par s'arrêter. Le garçon revint vers nous en pleurant, assurant que nous étions presque arrivés. Paterson a du sortir son habit de sprinter du placard, car lorsqu'on est arrivé à la mère, c'était moi qui était derrière et qui haletait. La femme crachait du sang et son pouls était fuyant. Paterson était calme, pas même essoufflé et il a agit avec tellement de professionnalisme que je me suis demandée s'il était conscient de la gravité de la situation.

Elles s'étaient assises d'un commun accord sur une banquette, à côté d'un couple au regard vitreux et leur haleine laissant échapper des relents d'alcool.

- Nous avons réussi à transporter la femme jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais on n'a jamais été capable de sortir le petit bonhomme de la salle d'opération. Il jurait comme un charretier et brandissait ses petits poings menaçants lorsqu'on l'approchait. Je ne savais pas ce que la mère avait, mais elle a perdu le rythme sinusal. Paterson l'a choquée. Le petit gars criait des encouragements à sa mère. Il ne pleurait plus, il avait les yeux secs et farouches. Paterson a continué pendant trois quarts d'heure avec ce petit démon bondissant à ses côtés. À la fin, il a baissé les bras, sachant qu'il était inutile de continuer plus longtemps. J'ai éteint le moniteur. La voix de Danny s'est brisée. Plus un son n'est sorti de sa bouche, mais il s'est penché et a déposé le plus doux baiser que j'ai vu sur son front. Il a fermé les yeux quelques temps et est resté appuyé contre elle, comme s'il lui fallait une force incroyable pour s'en détacher.

Abby était absorbée dans le regard de l'infirmière, comme si elle y voyait chaque moment que l'infirmière décrivait avec tant d'émoi. Haley s'anima :

-Il a alors bondit comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique et il s'est mis à crier comme un dément. Paterson a tenté de le ceinturer car il revolait d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, mais il lui glissait toujours entre les mains, aussi habile qu'un singe. J'ai bien tenté de l'attraper aussi, mais il s'est précipité sur le moniteur, appuyant sur tous les boutons qu'il voyait. Il a finit par l'allumer et les deux bras me sont tombés…

-…elle avait un rythme, compléta Abby.

Haley acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

-Bien-sûr, Paterson, en bon médecin qu'il était, n'a pas cru un seul instant que ce fut Danny qui eut ramené sa mère. Je ne suis qu'une infirmière, j'ai cru à un miracle et j'y crois encore.

Abby fut émue. Pas tant par l'histoire de Danny, mais parce que, Haley, toute infirmière qu'elle était, venait de lui donner une leçon bien plus précieuse qu'aucune de ceux que ses professeurs lui avaient données.

Susan, un peu échevelée, surgit soudain devant eux.

-Haley, nous avons besoin d'infirmière en trauma 2!

L'infirmière se leva péniblement et Abby fut laissée seule à ses pensées.

Un timide rayon de lune vint caresser les cils de Luka. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux alourdis par le sommeil et remua les bras pour s'étirer. Seulement, il remarqua une petite silhouette lovée contre lui; il lui fallut quelques instants pour rassembler ses idées. L'image quelque peu lointaine d'une fillette à la chevelure couleur de douce cassonade s'imposa à lui. Il revit ses yeux étonnants, noisettes, pailletés d'or. Ses sourcils bien dessinés et légèrement foncés indiquaient un caractère bien défini. Tout son être bouillonnait d'intelligence et d'une détermination qui contrastait étrangement avec sa taille mince et ses traits fins. Même peinée, elle vous regardais avec un air de défi, non sans une certaine arrogance. Luka sentait respirer contre sa poitrine puissante cette enfant qui n'avait plus de parents et qui, comme pour échapper à la dureté du monde extérieur, cachait son visage fiévreux dans les plis de sa chemise. Elle murmura quelques mots indistincts et frissonna, son corps épuisé abandonné aux douces étreintes des bras de Morphée.

Abby, consciemment ou non, dirigea ses pas vers la salle des familles. Lorsqu'elle y jeta un coup d'œil, elle s'aperçu que, seule sur le canapé, la fillette était profondément endormie. Elle s'en approcha silencieusement, soucieuse de ne pas la réveiller. Elle caressa tristement sa longue chevelure légèrement bouclée. Elle devait avoir une dizaine d'années, peut-être onze, se dit Abby en l'observant rêveusement. Elle se dirigea en tâtonnant vers l'armoire du fond de la pièce afin d'y prendre une couverture. Elle sursauta, surprise de distinguer une vague forme humaine assise sur une chaise. Elle s'en approcha lentement.

-Luka… appela-t-elle tout bas.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle fut incapable d'identifier son expression car la noirceur lui enveloppait le visage. Elle se doutait bien des cruels sentiments qui hantaient son cœur. Elle ne désirait pas que le fantôme de ses enfants le poursuive inlassablement, mais cette douleur ferait toujours partie de lui.

-Luka…fit-elle de nouveau en s'approchant.

Il se leva et lui mit prestement un doigt sur les lèvres. Elle se figea, incapable de prononcer une parole, d'effectuer un geste. Ses tempes bourdonnaient et son cœur battait follement. Luka inclina doucement la tête vers elle et son souffle chaud caressa ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Elle sentit sa main musculeuse lui faire ployer la nuque et elle n'eut plus conscience d'elle-même, de son corps, elle se sentit fondre. Si Luka ne lui avait pas enserré la taille, elle aurait sans doute glissé au sol. Il posa tendrement, presque délicatement, ses lèvres sur les siennes, achevant de lui faire perdre la raison. Tout ce qui lui restait de rationnel s'envola. Son cœur chantait pour Luka, elle respirait pour lui, elle vivait parce qu'il était là. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Luka resserra son étreinte, plaquant son corps ardent contre le sien, précisant dangereusement ses caresses. Ses lèvres quittèrent sa bouche pour glisser le long de sa gorge. Abby gémit. Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux, sa raison lui revenant tout à coup, la percutant de plein fouet. Elle s'arracha violemment à lui, et son dos rencontra la porte. Elle percevait le souffle haletant de son ami, son odeur masculine qui imprégnait sa propre peau et le dégoût l'accabla. Dégoût envers elle-même qui, encore une fois, était incapable de se contenter d'un seul homme. Que ce soit Luka qui ait fait le premier pas ne lui effleura pas même l'esprit. Il s'avança d'un pas, le corps tendu à l'extrême.

-Abby, je…

Sa voix rauque était à peine audible.

-Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, je n'aurais pas du… tu devrais parler à Jake, murmura-t-il en détournant la tête.

Elle déglutit, incertaine du sens de ses paroles. Son visage se ferma, tentant de cacher sa douleur. Elle empoigna la poignée et tourna les talons, quittant la pièce sans un mot. Luka, le visage amer, la regarda s'éloigner, goûtant encore la saveur exquise de sa peau frémissante sous ses lèvres.

Abby pénétra sans enthousiasme dans l'appartement et une aguichante odeur de cuisine vint lui chatouiller agréablement les narines. La table avait été joliment dressée, les couverts habilement disposés. Jake s'affairait, faisant sauter les pommes de terre tout en surveillant la cuisson de la viande du coin de l'œil. Il sourit malicieusement lorsqu'il vit Abby émerger dans la cuisine, l'air ahuri et curieusement troublé.

-Le souper devrait être prêt dans quelques minutes, alors si vous désirez vous détendre en attendant, vous pouvez vous diriger vers votre chambre où un peignoir confortable vous attend, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Abby alla à sa chambre comme une automate. Elle s'était attendue à une discussion orageuse, à des critiques sur sa mauvaise humeur constante, à des cris, peut-être, mais ce repas amoureusement préparé la déconcertait au plus haut point. Lorsqu'elle poussa la porte, elle découvrit un peignoir d'un blanc clair, moelleux, étendu sur le lit soigneusement fait, une rose posée au niveau de la taille. La lumière tamisée donnait à la chambre une atmosphère intime à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Elle s'assit soigneusement sur le lit, un peu intimidée. Elle avait la vague impression de se trouver dans un centre de massothérapie et elle du réprimer une forte envie de rire. Jake apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte, portant son regard clair sur Abby qui, mal à l'aise, fixait le motif fleuri du couvre-lit avec entêtement. Elle le senti se rapprocher et elle tenta de faire diversion.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu faire sauter des pommes de terre comme cela, tu pourras m'apprendre? Tu dois sans doute avoir appris quelques techniques de cuisine de ta mère, non? Tu m'a dit qu'elle cuisinait énormément. C'est vrai que lors des grandes occasions, elle a pas mal de bouches à nourrir et ça fait beaucoup de travail. Je n'ai rien contre les familles nombreuses, je n'ai rien à leur reprocher mais cela doit avoir ses inconvénients lors des réunions familiales…

Abby se força à se taire, peu fière de son discours. Jake ne se laissa pas intimider et posa ses mains sur la tête d'Abby, caressant ses cheveux. Bien qu'elle appréciait cette caresse habituellement, elle sentit son corps se raidir et elle feignit un bâillement. Elle voulu s'étendre un peu plus loin, mais Jake la retint fermement à la taille, bien décidé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Elle tenta de le repousser gentiment, mais comme il devenait un peu trop insistant, elle se leva d'un bond. Jake, exaspéré, lança :

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore? D'habitude tu ne te plains pas!

Abby dansait d'un pied sur l'autre désirant désespérément se trouver ailleurs. Elle opta pour la franchise.

-Je te demande pardon, Jake. Je ne peux pas le faire en sachant…

Jake haussa un sourcil interrogateur. De toute évidence, il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale.

- Abby, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur aux énigmes ce soir, si tu es fatiguée et que tu préfères te reposer, c'est parfait pour moi, on peut aller souper et se coucher après, on n'est pas obligé…

Abby secoua frénétiquement la tête et elle le coupa brutalement.

- J'ai embrassé Luka.

Jake se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. Il la fixa quelques instants et se leva lentement. Abby recula instinctivement. Il l'embrassa rapidement et sorti sans un mot. Quelques instants après, Abby entendit la porte de son appartement claquer.

Neela s'apprêtait à mettre en marche le magnétoscope lorsqu'elle entendit de légers coups retentir à la porte.

-Si c'est encore un de ces vendeurs itinérants, tu le renvoies subito presto, sinon je me lève, menaça la voix de Ray, venant du sofa.

Neela acquiesça le plus sérieusement qu'elle put et tourna la poignée.

-Abby…!

Son amie lui offrit un pauvre sourire.

-Si je vous dérange, je peux m'en aller.

-Non, non! Tu peux rester, voyons. Entre, entre.

Ray, qui s'était levé pour les rejoindre, s'immobilisa aussitôt en voyant l'expression d'Abby.

-Il est tout de même minuit, je ne voudrais pas vous gêner.

-Ne sois pas idiote, tu n'es quand même pas venue jusqu'ici pour t'excuser de nous déranger, répliqua le jeune homme.

Neela lui jeta un regard et il comprit le message.

-Bon, je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit les filles.

Lorsqu'il se fut éclipsé, Neela planta ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son amie.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? souffla-t-elle.

Abby tenta d'échapper à son regard. Elle fixa le sol et avoua tout bas :

- Neela, je viens encore de commettre une erreur.

Ray, étendu sur son lit, fixait le plafond, attentif aux bruits qui provenaient de la chambre de sa colocataire. Il ne pouvait entendre ce qu'elles se disaient, mais leurs chuchotements lui parvenaient par vagues houleuses, incertaines. Il les entendait parfois pleurer, parfois rire. Elles lui donnaient l'impression d'être de vraies jeunes filles se partageant leurs secrets, parlant de tout un tas de choses qui l'excluraient toujours. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Neela. Il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer cette impression, mais lorsqu'il se trouvait avec elle, qu'ils soupaient ou alors qu'ils regardaient un film, il avait l'intime conviction d'être à la bonne place, au bon endroit. Il pensait avoir trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait cohabiter sans être obligé de se forcer à être agréable, de jouer la comédie, de changer de personnalité. Il aimait ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était avec elle; elle ne le changeait pas, au contraire, il pouvait être réellement lui. Sur scène, il devait adopter le statut de superstar du rock, à l'hôpital, il tentait de prendre l'image du docteur sûr de lui et insouciant. Assis devant elle, il quittait le déguisement pour se retrouver et ce monde était infiniment meilleur que ceux dans lesquels il tentait de s'immerger chaque jour. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, il ne sut pas trop pourquoi, une citation de Ingrid Bergman lui revint à l'esprit : _Un baiser est un tour désigné par la nature pour arrêter la parole lorsque les mots deviennent superflus._

De l'autre côté du mur, Abby posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, là où celles de Luka, quelques heures plus tôt, avaient brûlé de vérité.


	3. Chapitre 3

Le surlendemain, comme Luka pénétrait dans l'entrée des ambulances, il aperçu Abby qui s'emmenait vers lui, les yeux fixés sur le sol et le regard vague. Il la regarda avec douleur, la gorge serrée. Les rayons du soleil jouaient dans ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient magnifiquement sur les épaules, encadrant avec élégance son visage mince et légèrement bronzé. Bien qu'ayant l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, son pas était décidé, franc. Ses jeans clairs moulaient avantageusement ses formes attirantes, son chandail court d'un blanc éclatant laissait voir ses bras minces et sa peau halé. Il s'immobilisa, ne sachant comment l'aborder. Elle le bouscula légèrement et s'excusa distraitement.

-Je t'en pris, fit Luka qui venait de recouvrer l'usage de la parole.

Elle fit volte face, surprise et fortement contrariée. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, affreusement mal à l'aise. Comme Luka allait partir, Abby le retint.

-Luka…! 

Elle hésitat un instant, puis :

- Laurencia t'a réclamé aujourd'hui. Elle a dit que tu lui avais manqué hier, qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu.

Cela sonnait plutôt comme une confidence.

-Tu aurais du lui dire que je ne travaillais pas, répondit le médecin, ne laissant pas savoir s'il avait bien interprété ses mots.

-Je ne savais pas si tu avais une garde la nuit dernière, se justifia-t-elle.

Le silence se glissa de nouveau, insipide, entre eux. Ils restèrent l'un face à l'autre, à cours de mots.

-Bon, fit enfin Luka, à plus tard.

-À plus tard.

Ils se tournèrent le dos et s'éloignèrent rapidement, soulagés.

Luka poussa silencieusement la porte de la chambre 513. Dans le lit, il distinguait une forme immobile, plus pâle que les draps sur lesquels elle reposait. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement, laborieusement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, bien qu'elle eut parfaitement entendu le visiteur entrer. Luka observa le moniteur et prit quelques notes.

-D'habitude, ce sont les infirmières qui font ce travail-là, fit remarquer Laurencia d'une voix enrouée, les paupières toujours closes.

-Le docteur Lockhart m'a informé que vous aviez exprimé le désir de me voir.

La vieille femme hocha lentement la tête, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres gercées.

-Une bien gentille fille, cette petite.

Luka, tentant de contrôler le tremblement de sa voix, lui répondit :

-Elle est très aimée de ses patients…et de ses collègues.

-Vous me semblez en bons termes, elle me parle toujours très gentiment de vous.

Luka acquiesça, le souffle court.

-Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et nous sommes…étions très proches.

Laurencia ouvrit les yeux qui, contrairement au reste de sa personne, avaient retrouvé toute leur jeunesse et leur clarté. Elle fixa le médecin de son regard clairvoyant.

-Je vois, vous êtes un homme et elle une femme.

Luka observa sa patiente. Elle lui était vaguement familière, comme s'il l'avait croisée des années auparavant. Non, pas seulement croisée : il en était certain, cette femme, il y avait longtemps, avait caressé son âme et apaisé d'anciennes douleurs. Elle soutint sereinement son regard ombragé.

Luka sourit tristement.

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Voilà en effet tout le problème. 

Il réalisa enfin que Laurencia lui évoquait le prêtre à qui il s'était confessé il y avait de cela environ quatre ans. Il en émanait la même quiétude, la même sagesse. En sa compagnie, Luka se sentait apaisé, quelque peu isolé du reste du monde. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, prêtant l'oreille aux bruits discrets qui leur parvenaient du couloir.

-Comment vous sentez-vous? s'enquit inutilement le médecin.

Laurencia ne répondit pas immédiatement, mais un sourire satisfait fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle tenta de soulever un bras maigre, mais sans résultat.

-Vous le voyez bien : mes membres ne m'obéissent plus, mes poumons s'affaissent. Je ne sens plus mes jambes et je ne peux rien avaler de consistant. Je pourrai sans doute bientôt être délivrée, souffla-t-elle avec espérance.

Luka hocha lentement la tête. Voilà plusieurs fois qu'il lui posait la même question et qu'elle lui offrait sensiblement la même réponse : elles dégageaient toutes le même souhait de la mort à venir. Laurencia referma les yeux et son souffle rauque se fit plus lent, plus aisé. Luka se leva lentement. Il prit précautionneusement le bras blanc comme neige de la vieille dame et en retira délicatement la perfe. Il observa un instant les veines bleues où la vie se frayait difficilement un chemin à grands renforts de coups de coude et de morsures violentes. Il tendit la main et éteignit le moniteur, qui se tut. Le silence imprégna la pièce, s'infiltrant dans tous les recoins, frôlant calmement leurs deux cœurs blessés. Le soleil, peu à peu, disparut à l'horizon, laissant place aux douceurs de la nuit. Quelques étoiles à peine perceptibles apparurent dans le ciel sombre. La lune, quelque peu voilée, luisit faiblement et les ombres prirent alors possession de la chambre de la vieille femme, les enveloppant et les pressant silencieusement. Lorsque Laurencia cessa de respirer, Luka quitta tranquillement la chambre 513 et prit le chemin de son logement, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et l'air nocturne lui fouettant le visage.

_And I'm waiting on an angel  
and I know it won't be long  
to find myself a resting place  
in my angel's arms  
in my angel's arms_


	4. Chapitre 4

Chanson utilisée : À choisir, par le Kitchose Band

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_À choisir entre elle et mon âge  
Qui n'en demandait pas au temps  
À choisir ou prendre le large  
Je reste debout face au vent_

Luka se précipita vers la cuisinière et éteignit le rond. Il attrapa un torchon et dissipa les volutes de fumée noirâtes qui s'élevaient de son plat de légumes. Il s'apprêtai à mettre la table lorsque la sonnette, irrégulièrement, retentit plusieurs fois, suivie de coups rapides frappés à la porte. Il s'essuya les mains et alla ouvrir. Accotée dans l'embrasure se tenait Abby, le regard hagard et se balançant dangereusement d'avant en arrière. Elle était trempée, ses vêtements lui collaient au corps et ses cheveux dégoulinants étaient en bataille. La surprise le prit au dépourvu et son premier réflexe fut de lui attraper le bras. Elle le repoussa violement. Un hoquet la secoua et sa voix, ordinairement calme et grave, se fit aigu et saccadée.

- N'ai pas besoin de ton aide... capable de rentrer toute seule.

Luka fronça les sourcils. Une forte odeur d'alcool émanait d'elle et un seul regard lui suffisait pour lui indiquer qu'elle était soule. Il s'écarta, peu désireux de tenir une conversation dans le couloir.

_Et qu'il m'emporte, qu'il me ménage  
Qu'il reste doux, qu'il soit violent  
Comme les rides d'un rivage  
Je vieillirai avant longtemps_

-Très bien, alors, entre.

Elle tanguait plutôt qu'elle ne marchait, laissant des traces humides derrière elle et Luka du la retenir, malgré ses protestations, lorsqu'elle voulu sauter en bas des marches. Il se demandait comment elle avait fait pour se rendre à son appartement en un seul morceau. Elle s'écrasa sur le sofa et Luka, quelque peu déstabilisé par la situation, fut incapable, pendant un instant, d'agir. Il se contenta de rester debout à côté d'elle et d'observer son profil voûté, sa mine épuisée. Il alla enfin lui chercher une serviette et la lui tendit calmement. Elle la lui arracha presque des mains et la jeta par-dessus le dossier. Il la récupéra patiemment et la lui offrit de nouveau. Comme elle ne bougeait pas cette fois, il s'assit discrètement derrière elle et entreprit de lui sécher doucement les cheveux. Abby inclina la nuque et soupira. Elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle inondait le canapé, ni que, bien qu'ils soient en froid, elle était venue directement chez Luka. Son premier arrêt avait été la boisson. Elle s'était juré de ne pas prendre plus de deux bières, au moins pour se consoler de sa rupture et de la mort de Laurencia, puis elle avait rapidement perdu le compte et les bouteilles s'étaient irrésistiblement accumulées. Elle ne pensait plus à rien. Les gestes de Luka, tendres et rassurants, lui enlevaient toute faculté de réfléchir. Son menton s'accota sur sa poitrine et elle s'abandonna.

_Je serai pour elle comme un vent  
Imprévisible et pourtant  
Je serai pour elle comme avant  
Indépendant_

Luka, de son côté, tout en lui massant la tête, tentait de deviner ce qui l'avait poussée à boire autant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Elle devait être sincèrement bouleversée pour se tourner vers lui après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il lui frotta doucement les tempes et la respiration de son amie devint plus profonde. Craignant qu'elle ne s'endorme, il se pencha à son oreille.

-Abby, lui murmura-t-il.

-Mmm...?

-Tu vas tomber endormie dans peu de temps et tu dois changer de vêtements.

-Mmm...

Il se leva et alla à sa chambre chercher un chandail et un short. 

_Qu'elle soit vile, qu'elle soit volage  
Les trahisons, j'en ai eu vent  
Que l'on me pense en esclavage  
Je n'en reste pas moins vivant_

Abby se renversa sur les coussins et étira ses membres engourdis. De longs sillons d'eau glacée coulaient le long de son dos, mais elle se sentait étrangement bien. Une chaleur bienfaisante l'envahissait, au point qu'elle ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle cala son visage dans un coussin et inspira profondément. Une odeur douce et forte à la fois, un parfum agréable et épicé en émanait. Elle ferma ses paupières brûlantes et elle rêva; elle rêva qu'une tendre force l'étreignait, la protégeait contre cette fièvres qui tentait de posséder son corps. Elle se débattait autant qu'elle le pouvait, mais parfois, elle sentait un mal insidieux la gagner, prendre peu à peu le contrôle sur son esprit déjà fortement égaré.

Lorsque Luka revint, Abby était plongée dans un sommeil troublé. Son corps rompu de fatigue était parcouru de frissons et elle claquait violemment des dents. Luka s'en voulut de ne pas lui avoir donné de vêtements secs plus tôt. Il se pencha vers elle et lui secoua légèrement l'épaule. Elle grogna, mais sans se réveiller.

-Abby, réveille-toi.

Il caressa sa joue froide et ses doigts glissèrent le long de son menton. Ses lèvres s'entre-ouvrirent et elle gémit doucement.

-Abby, souffla-t-il de nouveau.

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle avait beau avoir engloutit une quantité phénoménale d'alcool, le simple cliquetis d'une clé aurait du suffire à la réveiller. Il s'assit précautionneusement à côté d'elle et promena son index à travers une mèche rebelle. Elle avait enfin atteint un endroit où il lui était permis de reprendre ses forces sans avoir à être sur ses gardes, à être constamment en alerte. Elle avait enfin accès au sommeil dont son corps avait si désespérément besoin. Luka détailla ses lèvres bien dessinées, ses oreilles finement modelées. Il en fit le contour de son doigt et le laissa errer le long de sa gorge délicate, de se fines épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas passer la nuit avec ces vêtements humides, il le savait. Sans plus tenter de la réveiller, il lui enleva ses bas. Jusqu'ici, c'était plutôt facile. Cependant, cela allait se compliquer sérieusement. Il pesa le pour et le contre pendant une bonne minute et se décida enfin. Retenant son souffle, il détacha le bouton de son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses hanches. Tentant d'éviter de la regarder, il empoigna une couverture de laine qu'il avait apportée et la couvrit prestement.

_Et si j'écrivais une page  
Alors que tout est comme avant  
Qu'elle soit sage ou qu'elle soit de rage  
Je n'ai jamais aimé autant_

Il eut beaucoup plus de mal avec son chandail: étant blanc, il était devenu très transparent avec la pluie. Lorsqu'il découvrit ses épaules, il caressa doucement sa peau veloutée, frissonnant de tout son être. De douloureux souvenirs l'assaillaient, lui vrillant le coeur.

_- Tu es une bonne infirmière, Abby, mais tu pourrais être un excellent docteur.  
Un sourire.  
Le baiser d'un ange..._

Son coeur se serra.

_- Abby...  
-Ne dis rien.  
Le baiser d'un ange..._

De son souffle, il caressa la fine courbe de sa pommette.

_Égarée, éperdue, ne sachant plus que faire ni que penser.  
Subjugué par son désespoir, il s'avança et enveloppa son visage bouleversé de ses mains.  
Le baiser d'un ange..._

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ses paupières closes, son front soucieux.

_Un regard évité.  
Un désir partagé.  
Le baiser d'un ange..._

Sa bouche glissa du bout de son nez jusqu'à ses lèvres.

_Deux corps offerts.  
Une violente passion.  
Le baiser de son ange_

Des larmes brûlantes emplirent ses yeux et, s'en échappant, se mêlèrent au dernières goûttes de pluie qui glissait le long de la joue d'Abby.

_It's just tears and rain..._

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla le lendemain, elle eut d'abord l'impression qu'elle avait dormi des jours et des jours; jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, en paix avec elle-même. Malgré sa rupture encore récente, elle ne se sentait plus coupable vis-à-vis de Jake, non qu'elle approuva ce qu'elle avait fait, on ne pouvait effacer le passé, cela, elle le savait bien. Elle pouvait soit l'accepter et aller de l'avant, soit s'empoisonner l'existence et celle de ses amis. Consciemment ou non, pour une rares fois dans sa vie tumultueuse, elle avait accepté de ne pas avoir été parfaite, d'avoir rompu une promesse mutuelle de fidélité. Il lui restait tout de même une certaine culpabilité, mais elle assumerait ses gestes. Elle fut surprise d'avoir fait cette longue réflexion, car une terrible migraine lui vrillait le crâne. Elle gémit et posa une main sur son front. La journée n'allait pas être évidente. Elle ouvrit suspicieusement un œil ; elle ne connaissait pas ces murs, cet éclairage. Peut-être avait-elle passé la nuit avec un étranger ? Elle vérifia si son soutien-gorge était en place. Rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Elle portait aussi un immense t-shirt et un short. Elle haussa un sourcil étonné. Particulièrement étrange comme situation, pensa-t-elle, non sans une certaine inquiétude. Elle se souleva lentement sur un coude, laissa glisser à terre la couverture foncée dont elle était couverte. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Oh, oh…

L'appartement de Luka était silencieux ; une fenêtre était légèrement ouverte, laissant pénétrer la rumeur des véhicules vrombissant et des passants qui se hélaient paresseusement. Le vent de septembre portait jusqu'à elle le lointain souvenir de la pluie de la veille. Pourtant, un soleil chaud perçait les nuages, chassant l'humeur morose des citadins.

Elle posa prudemment ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Tout en se tenant la tête, elle se rendit laborieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain. La porte en était close et le bruit du jet de la douche lui parvenait distinctement. Elle eut une moue envieuse : elle mourait d'envie de prendre une longue douche brûlante. Elle retourna clopin-clopant jusqu'au sofa, tout en retenant le short qui faisait environ dix fois sa taille. Elle se rallongea avec soulagement et dès que sa tête toucha un coussin, elle retomba aussitôt dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsque, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les pas aisés de Luka retentirent sourdement dans l'escalier, Abby remua et ouvrit les yeux à regret.

-Je vois que tu es réveillée, remarqua Luka, un sourire éclairant son visage fraîchement rasé.

Elle opina de la tête, un peu incertaine de la façon dont elle devait se comporter avec lui. Elle le regarda avec hésitation, n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qu'elle avait pu dire ou faire la veille. Luka posait sur elle un regard bienveillant

-Tu te sens capable d'avaler quelque chose ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

L'estomac de Abby se retourna. Elle dut pâlir car Luka enchaîna :

- Je crois que je vais plutôt aller te chercher des aspirines.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant toujours de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. 

Luka revint bientôt, lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet de médicaments. Elle baissa la tête.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle enfin, merci pour tout.

Sans parler, Luka la rejoignit sur le canapé et, doucement, lui releva le menton, cherchant son regard.

- Abby, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle secoua la tête, mais il ne renonça pas.

- Tu peux me parler. Je suis resté ton ami, tu sais, même si…

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je sais, répondit-elle.

Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec un fil dépassant du chandail.

- Peut-être que ça va te sembler ridicule…

Luka fronça les sourcils

- … mais déjà, depuis ma rupture avec Jake, je n'étais pas très en forme et…

Abby se leva brusquement et s'anima.

- … on s'occupait de Laurencia depuis presque un an, on était habitué à aller la voir, à lui parler. Elle faisait partie de nos vies, on savait que peu importe le moment, elle était là pour nous rappeler que le monde ne gravite pas autour de nous, que lorsqu'on est centré sur nos vies, on ne voit plus l'essentiel ; on ne sait plus goûter la beauté du moment, la tristesse de chaque larme, le charme simple du rire d'un enfant, on ne sait plus…

Elle haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance.

- …on ne sait plus aimer.

Luka resta immobile.

- Maintenant qu'elle est partie, je ne sais plus si je me souviendrai de longtemps du goût de toutes ces choses, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Dehors, la ville respirait. Des itinérants mendiaient, des hommes en complet noirs marchaient à pas pressés, regardant de temps à autre leur montre d'un air nerveux, des vieillards distribuaient du pain à des oiseaux affamés et des joggeurs se frayaient un chemin à travers tout cette masse mouvante.

Luka inspira longuement et se leva. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Abby, tentant de lui communiquer tout ce dont son âme débordait : chaleur, confiance, amour… Il la sentit frissonner et, tout doucement, elle se coula contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Elle cherchait un sens à sa vie, à son existence. Le cœur de Luka battait contre le sien, lui insufflant sa foi en la vie, en quelque chose de grand et de noble. Il la pressa contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et lui murmurant d'une voix grave des mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir. Elle n'en avait cependant pas besoin, car le seul fait de sentir cette voix vibrer en elle calmait le vent violent qui la secouait toute entière. Elle eut voulu rester prisonnière de l'étau de ses bras pour l'éternité, que son corps la protège de l'éclat du soleil trop violent.

- Ne boj se… moj endeo…

_N'ai pas peur mon ange…_

Elle releva doucement la tête et son regard se noya dans celui, profond, de Luka.

- Me protégeras-tu ? demanda-t-elle fiévreusement. Me protégeras-tu contre ce que mon cœur me dit lorsqu'il te voit ? Me protégeras-tu contre moi-même, contre l'attirance que j'éprouve pour toi ?

Luka tressaillit.

- Pourquoi serait-ce mal de ressentir ces choses ? répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

Le souffle d'Abby s'accéléra et Luka lut la peur dans son regard.

- Parce que…parce que…

Elle s'accrochait à sa chemise, tentant confusément de lui donner une réponse claire.

-Tu ne veux pas avoir le cœur de nouveau brisé…termina-t-il.

Abby frissonna violemment.

-Abby, souffla-t-il doucement la serrant plus fortement, je ne peux rien te promettre, ni te prédire où nous en serons dans dix ans, mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que j'ai eu beau chercher et chercher, tu es la seule femme à laquelle je reviens, tu hantes mes nuits, tu es dans chacun de mes soupirs, de mes désirs. Je t'ai aimé pendant six ans, je ne pourrai jamais me défaire de ton emprise. Lorsqu'on aime, il y a des mots plus véridiques lorsqu'ils ne sont pas prononcés, des larmes qui peuvent brûler. Je lis dans tes yeux et je souffre à chacune de tes larmes…

Sa voix se brisa comme il caressait passionnément son visage aux traits parfaits, capturait l'émotion pure de ses yeux. Elle se taisait, la respiration saccadée, le souffle court.

-Quoi te dire de plus honnête, de plus beau que…

Il colla son front sur celui de son amie et de ses yeux troublés s'échappèrent des promesses infinies, emplies d'amour sauvage, de passion tranquille.

-…je t'aime, murmura-t-elle à sa place, fermant les yeux.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front et un sanglot douloureux s'en échappa.

- Je t'aime, répéta-il doucement en écho. 


	5. Chapitre 5

Neela se laissa glisser dans l'eau chaude avec volupté et ferma les yeux avec soulagement. La vapeur qui s'élevait du bain avait embué les vitres et une fine sueur perlait sur le front de la belle indienne. Une légère goûte, comme un soupçon de rosée, roula le long de ses longs cils noirs et plongea sans un bruit dans l'eau mouvante. Sa poitrine se souleva lentement et un sourire de contentement apparut sur ses lèvres. À peine quelques instants après, la sonnette retentit. Elle gémit.

- Ray, il y a quelqu'un à la porte ! lança-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Le silence obstiné de l'appartement lui répondit.

-Ray ! appela-t-elle de nouveau.

Toujours rien, excepté le cri strident de la sonnette. Elle soupira et s'extirpa du bain de mauvaise grâce. Enveloppant en toute hâte une serviette autour de sa taille, elle se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit à la volée, pour découvrir avec stupeur une jeune homme bien mis, à la carrure imposante et arborant un sourire charmeur. Sa chemise entre ouverte, aux manches relevées, dévoilaient un torse puissant et des avants-bras musclés. Ses beaux yeux en amande étaient d'un bleu frappant, ombragés de longs cils noirs. Ses cheveux d'ébène, légèrement ondulés, encadraient avec grâce son beau visage au teint mât. Un œil averti aurait décelé dans ses traits une ascendance égyptienne, mais aussi un certain air grecque. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, moqueur, devant son interlocutrice, une remarque piquante lui montant aux lèvres, qu'il avait pleines, désirables. Tentant de contenir son hilarité devant la jeune femme dégoulinante qui se tenait devant lui, il s'enquit poliment d'une voix posée, grave, tout en effectuant un léger signe de tête :

- Bonjour, madame, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner…

À ce mot, Neela rougit fortement, mais il fit mine de ne pas le remarquer.

- …à cette heure tardive, mais Ray Barnett est-il présent ?

Neela secoua négativement la tête, aspergeant par le fait même le visiteur.

- Non, je regrette, mais il devrait rentrer de son travail d'un instant à l'autre, peut-être voulez-vous l'attendre ?

- Bien-sûr, je vous remercie.

Neela le conduisit au salon qui, pour une fois, n'était pas trop en désordre. Le jeune homme s'assit avec désinvolture sur le canapé et posa sa valise de travail coûteuse à ses pieds. La jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas si je…

- Oh, mais non, vous devez avoir froid.

Tout en s'habillant, Neela songea : «Soit cette réponse était délicate, soit incroyablement mesquine.» Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, son invité s'était mis à son aise et dénoué sa cravate. «Je me demande ce qu'il est. Peut-être est-il un avocat…dans ce cas, il débute, il n'est certes pas assez âgé pour avoir quitté l'université.» Elle prit place dans un petit fauteuil face à lui et ils engagèrent la conversation : elle, prudente et polie, lui, insouciant et agréable. Il ne montrait aucun malaise, si bien que c'était elle qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Lorsqu'il riait, et c'était très fréquent, il dévoilait une dentition parfaite, des dents d'un blanc éclatant. « Il doit bien avoir un défaut, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Peut-être boit-il directement dans la pinte de lait, ou alors il est contre les végétariens, ou il regarde le golf, ou…»

Mais il riait, faisait des plaisanteries et, malgré elle, Neela riait aussi. Ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur conversation, qu'ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni ne virent Ray pénétrer dans la pièce. Il s'appuya le dos au mur et les observa un moment, un sourire incertain flottant sur ses lèvres. Neela le remarqua soudainement.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-elle. Je croyais que ta garde finissait il y a une heure ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je suis allé boire une verre avec Luka. Tu me présentes ?

Neela fit une moue négative.

- Je ne le connais pas assez pour ça.À ce moment, le bel inconnu se retourna et laissa fuser un rire devant l'air ahuri de Ray.

-Aurais-tu perdu l'usage de la parole depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Ray retrouva soudain l'usage de ses membres et il couru enlacer son ami.

- Minas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Chicago ? L'Europe a été rayée de la carte ?

- Heureusement, non, mais je suis en voyage d'affaires et comme j'ai su que tu habitais dans le coin, je me suis dit…

Minas lui donna une claque dans le dos qui aurait pu déraciner un arbre. Tentant de reprendre ses aplombs, Ray esquissa un sourire douloureux.

- Heureusement que tu t'es dit.

Le prénommé Minas, à son habitude, éclata de rire. Neela, comprenant plus ou moins la situation, offrit d'aller chercher des bières et leur laissa un peu d'intimité.

- Alors, fit Ray en s'assoyant à côté de son ami, que s'est-il passé d'intéressant en cinq ans ?

Minas se pencha vers l'avant et posa sa mâchoire carrée dans la paume de sa large main, le regard songeur. Il fixa pensivement Neela qui revenait avec les bières et la remercia d'un mouvement de tête lorsqu'elle lui en tendit une.

-Tu te souviens de Llyanna ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard doux sur son ami.

-Bien-sûr , soupira Ray. c'est pour elle que tu nous as quitté, comment l'oublier.

Minas sourit à ce souvenir.

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble ? demanda Neela avec intérêt.

Elle jeta un regard à Ray. Ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire de gamin lui évoquait étrangement un adolescent, mais la maturité de son regard, les traits définis de son visage étaient ceux d'un homme. Elle se rappela comment elle l'avait trouvé crâneur et vantard l'année d'avant. Aujourd'hui, il était sa deuxième moitié, son tout. Il tourna son regard vers elle et lui sourit. Elle reporta précipitamment son attention sur Minas.

Celui-ci hésita quelque peu avant de répondre.

- À peu près. Nous avons pris des arrangements pour retourner en Grèce, puis nous sommes embarqué sur un navire marchand, dont Llyanna connaissait le capitaine. La traversée n'a pas été très agréable, j'étais très affecté par le mal de mer. Heureusement que je me suis habitué, je n'étais pas capable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Llyanna était très à l'aise, elle. Tu la connaissais, aussi forte et solide qu'un athlète. Vous auriez du la voir s'affairer du matin au soir ; elle lavait le pont ; réparait la rambarde, aidait aux tâches multiples, elle ne s'arrêtait jamais.

-Une force de la nature, commenta Ray, et ses yeux quittèrent un instant le visage expressif de son ami pour se tourner vers celui de l'indienne.

Minas approuva.

- Elle était fantastique.

- Était ? firent Ray et Neela d'une même voix incertaine

Minas avala une rasade de bière et, sans les regarder, il dit avec une froideur qui contrastait fortement avec l'habituelle chaleur qu'il dégageait :

- Elle a été tuée il y a deux ans.

Ils gardèrent le silence quelques instants, digérant l'information. Ray, secoué, tenta de ne pas laisser son esprit lui imposer l'image de Llyanna, une jeune femme aux yeux rieurs, à la peau dorée comme le soleil de Grèce. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle suivait Minas et se préparait à monter à bord d'un taxi. Ses longs cheveux noirs, soulevés par la brise printanière, avaient flotté un instant derrière elle, comme si elle avait hissé la grand-voile. Elle s'était ensuite évanouie dans un tourbillon de klaxons, de grattes-ciel imposants et de véhicules impatients.

- Je suis désolé, fit-il.

Minas fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Je me suis juré de ne plus m'apitoyer sur moi-même et de vivre, comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- Et ou logez-vous ? s'enquit Neela, mal à l'aise d'avoir forcé Minas à évoquer le fantôme de Llyanna.

Minas sauta joyeusement sur l'occasion.

-Un petit hôtel, à deux rues d'ici. Ce n'est pas très luxueux, mais la richesse me gêne.

Neela lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

-Vous n'êtes certes pas gêné côté financier.

Ray lui jeta un regard lourd de reproches. Elle ouvrit innocemment les yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas Ray, le rassura-t-il aussitôt en souriant. Je suis habitué à être jugé ainsi.

-Je ne vous juge pas, s'empressa de démentir Neela, seulement…

-Seulement c'est l'impression que je donne : je me vêtis d'habits coûteux, je me donne des airs de grand diplomate, je regarde le golf et critique les joueurs…

À ces mots, Neela eut une expression horrifiée ; ses craintes se concrétisaient.

- … je parie aux courses et je fume le cigare quelques fois avec des copains.

Cette fois, Neela fut franchement dégoûtée. Elle n'était pas portée sur l'alcool et le tabac, plus parce que ses parents les lui avaient toujours décrits comme des péchés que part mauvaise expérience. Quoi qu'elle n'ait rien contre un verre ou deux, elle n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette. Lorsqu'elle cohabitait avec Abby, celle-ci avait toujours évité de fumer dans la même pièce qu'elle, n'ignorant pas la répulsion qu'elle avait pour cette manie.

Décelant de la désapprobation de la part de la jeune femme, Minas poursuivit, guettant sa réaction.

- Mais ma mère et mon père possèdent une riche plantation d'olives et c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé. Je ne suis pas un être superficiel. Je peints, j'écris. Malheureusement pour moi, je suis aussi doué intellectuellement. Mes parents l'ont bien remarqué et j'ai du faire des études en médecine. Cependant, ma vraie passion, c'est capter l'âme des choses et les reporter sur une toile, une feuille vierge.

Il posa sur elle un regard franc, pur, le même regard qui avait charmé Llyanna des années plus tôt. Ray connaissait ce regard. Bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vu depuis cinq ans, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Il se retint de dire une remarque cinglante, qu'il aurait pu regretter. Il serra les mâchoires, un rictus mécontent déformant son habituel sourire calme et provoquant.

Minas, inconscient du changement d'humeur qui s'était produit chez son ami, fixait Neela avec attention, plongeant dans les remous de ses yeux noirs. Elle ne cilla pas, ni ne se troubla. Elle lui renvoyait un regard fière, aux prunelles de velours, mais qui savent lire dans celles des autres. Elle refusa de céder sous l'intensité de ces yeux de fauve. Ses lèvres sensuelles s'étirèrent dans un sourire et il ricana doucement. Il avait perdu la première manche. Il allait enfin avoir un défi à sa taille.

Abby entendit son estomac gronder. Elle regarda désespérément l'horloge: plus que deux heures à sa garde. Elle attrapa un autre dossier et se dirigea vers une dame énorme, à la figure violacée. Abby lui offrit un sourire engageant.

- Bonjour, madame McPhee, je suis le docteur Lockhart. Je vois ici que vous vous plaignez de douleurs violentes comme des crampes à l'estomac et que vous souffrez de nausées depuis hier soir?

La patiente hocha la tête, la respiration sifflante et Abby l'osculpta pendant un moment.

-…mal, gémit madame McPhee.

-Je vois, fit Abby en lui pressant doucement le ventre. Qu'avez-vous mangé hier soir?

Le visage de madame McPhee s'illumina.

-Du crabe, du bon crabe des Îles-de-la-Madeleine.

Ses petits yeux se plissèrent de plaisir alors que le délicieux souvenir de ce repas divin lui revenait.

-Et vous avez mangé chez _Sea Treasures_ ?

Madame McPhee eut une moue surprise.

-Vous y étiez aussi ? Avouez que vous n'aviez pas mangé de si bon crabe depuis des lustres ! s'exclama-t-elle avec passion.

-Pas du tout, fit Abby le plus sérieusement du monde, seulement, vous êtes la vingt-neuvième personne aujourd'hui à être victime d'un empoisonnement alimentaire.

La mâchoire de la patiente tomba et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Aussitôt, Abby sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui donna.

-Ne vous en faites pas, la réconforta-t-elle, vous n'allez pas mourir ; vous allez seulement devoir passer quelques heures aux toilettes. À l'avenir, évitez seulement le _Sea Treasures_.

Lorsqu'elle retourna à l'admission, elle avisa Susan qui était aux prises avec un mendiant hargneux, qui ne voulait pas délaisser son perroquet.

-Monsieur, je vous assure, en dépit de notre bonne volonté, nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre animal dans notre hôpital car il risquerait de contaminer nos patients.

-Mais il est très bien élevé ! argua le vieillard. Il ne fait pas plus de saleté que ce Turc qui est en train de vomir ses tripes !

-Je vous le répète, il ne s'agit pas de son comportement, mais plutôt des bactéries qu'il transporte.

Le mendiant brandit un doigt menaçant sous son nez.

-Tout ça, c'est de la discrimination ! Vous entendrez parler de moi !

Sur ce, il se retourna brusquement et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées furieuses, son fidèle perroquet s'agrippant fermement à son épaule.

Susan soupira et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit Abby.

-Arrives-tu à croire que des personnes _supposées_ être sensées peuvent penser qu'apporter un animal de compagnie dans un hôpital est intelligent ?

Abby ricana. 

-Si tu savais le nombre de personnes supposées être sensées qui existe et qui agissent en parfaits idiots… Je suis encore à court de mouchoirs, le dernier rescapé de _Sea Treasures_ m'a complètement dépouillée. Un peu plus et il utilisait ma chemise.

Susan fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Quel est le compte ?

-On doit être rendus à trente-quatre, je crois.

-Ray vient d'en prendre un autre, cela fait trente-cinq, la corrigea Susan.

-Trente-six, les reprit Neela qui avait surgit de nul-part, je viens d'en quitter un.

Susan eut un regard songeur.

-D'après-vous, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'à chaque fois qu'on leur annonce qu'ils ont une empoisonnement alimentaire il craquent ?

-C'est peut-être le mot 'empoisonnement' , avança Neela. Ils croient sans doute qu'ils ont ingurgité de l'ammoniaque ou une autre substance mortelle.

Les deux autres femmes approuvèrent.

-J'espère seulement qu'ils vont bientôt fermer ce _Sea Treasures_ se plaignit Abby, sinon, on ne fournira plus pour les mouchoirs.

Elles entendirent un étrange borborygme venant d'un lit dont les rideaux étaient tirés. Neela eut une moue dégoûtée. 

-Voilà mon Turc qui recommence, je ferais mieux d'aller chercher une autre bassine.

Elle disparut en vitesse alors que les haut de cœur se manifestaient de plus belle.

-Ma garde est terminée, annonça Susan. Je dois me dépêcher d'aller chercher Cosmo chez son oncle; la dernière fois qu'il l'a gardé, ils s'amusaient à peindre leurs vêtements et à se mettre de la mélasse dans les cheveux.

-Oh, des âmes d'artistes, fit Abby impressionnée.

- Un talent que le père de Chuck vient de se découvrir, malheureusement, soupira Susan. Au fait, enchaîna-t-elle, tu as vu le nouveau médecin? Il est très viril! blagua-t-elle.

Abby laissa échapper un rire.

-Oui, et il semble avoir jeté son dévolu sur Neela.

Susan lui répondit d'un regard impressionné et Abby la salua. Pénétrant dans la salle de sutures vide, Abby fixa les aiguilles de l'horloge qui avançaient désespérément lentement avec impatience. Elle mourait de faim.

-Le _Sea Treasures_, ça te tente? murmura une voix grave dans son oreille.

Elle sourit malgré elle, mais ne se retourna pas. Elle sentit alors des lèvres chaudes se poser délicatement dans son cou, là où ses cheveux fins naissaient, la faisant frissonner toute entière.

-Luka, quelqu'un pourrait nous voir…prononça-t-elle avec difficulté.

-C'est très improbable, la taquina-t-il, mais il se recula pourtant, ses yeux exprimant l'attirance et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

-Alors, répéta-t-il, le _Sea Treasures_?

Abby tenta un instant de déterminer s'il blaguait ou non mais, Luka, lui épargnant cette peine, éclata de rire devant son air égaré. Il lui planta un baiser sur la joue et lui prit la main, l'entraînant vers la loge. Celle-ci était plongé dans une douce pénombre et Luka verrouilla la porte.

-Luka, demanda Abby, pourquoi as-tu verrouillé la porte?

Il lui lança un regard suggestif.

-Pour que nous ayons un peu d'intimité, voyons.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice comme il lui enlevait lentement son sarrau. Abby déglutit, peu désireuse de s'ébattre au beau milieu de l'hôpital. Elle le repoussa gentiment, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Mais il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle ne réussit qu'à gémir faiblement. Luka se détacha doucement et elle vit qu'il souriait . Elle oscillait entre la colère contre elle-même et l'hilarité, désirant confusément qu'il l'a reprenne.

-Tu voudrais passer pour rationnelle, mais ton corps te contredit, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, son souffle brûlant caressant sa joue.

Il posa ses lèvres sur sa pommette, son pouce dessinant tranquillement la douce courbe de sa mâchoire.

-Vous m'aviez déjà séduite, docteur Kovac, souffla-t-elle sans ouvrir les yeux, pourquoi en rajouter?

Il ricana en se dégageant et se dirigea vers sa case. Abby resta là, les bras ballants et le cœur encore battant. Il revint avec un paquet de taille moyenne, rectangulaire et entraîna son amie vers un fauteuil, dans lequel il l'installa. Il lui mit le paquet sur les genoux et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Elle sourit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, entrelaçant ses longs doigts dans ses mèches noires. Il eut un sourire apaisé.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, fit-il en désignant le paquet du menton.

-S'il s'agit du grille-pain que tu as brisé hier, j'espère que tu en as pris un plus moderne.

Luka lui caressa la main.

-Ouvre, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Elle s'exécuta, une légère fossette creusant joliment sa joue. Elle agrandit les yeux, surprise et lui lança un regard ahuri alors qu'elle déployait devant elle une magnifique robe noire. Sans manche, simple tout en étant élégante, de minuscules perles bordaient son col décolleté. En réponse à sa question muette, il expliqua :

-Je veux que nous allions souper dans un endroit particulier ce soir. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas porter des robes mais je suis certain que tu seras très à l'aise dans celle-ci.

-Ah, vraiment…fit-elle, sceptique.

Elle se leva lentement pour mieux admirer le vêtement. Luka vint se placer derrière elle et lui chuchota des gamineries, la faisant pouffer. Remise d'aplomb par cette dose d'humour, elle se décida à l'enfiler, avec l'aide de Luka, bien-sûr.

-Alors…? demanda-t-elle à la fin, n'osant lever les yeux du bout de ses souliers.

Puis, comme il gardait le silence, elle posa craintivement son regard sur lui. Luka, tétanisé, était incapable d'effectuer un mouvement, de prononcer une parole. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sous ce jour. La robe, tout en ne lui enlevant rien de sa beauté naturelle, l'agrandissait légèrement et épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Ses jolis yeux bruns, brillant d'intelligence, paraissaient veloutés, doux et un rien aguichants. Son décolleté avantageux dévoilait son cou fin et les perles mettaient en valeur sa peau mâte, qui semblait dorée. Ses jambes, longues et sensuelles, avaient aussitôt capté l'attention de Luka qui n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de les admirer à loisirs. Il secoua enfin la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées. Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la dévisager avec stupeur, non sans admiration.

Abby rebaissa le regard, troublée. Il ne renonça pas et s'approcha encore, prenant son visage entre ses mains, cherchant ses yeux. Comme elle les lui refusait, il lui caressa doucement la joue et l'attira contre lui. Il l'entendit soupirer et, la tenant tendrement contre son cœur, il murmura tout bas, dans ses cheveux :

- Tu es magnifique…

Il l'entendit pousser une exclamation discrète.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si choquant? s'enquit-il, surpris.

-Tu te souviens de ce matin d'hivers? fit Abby, troublée. Il devait être six heures, peut-être sept : on était étendus, enlacés et, pour la première fois, tu as prononcé le nom de ta femme devant moi.

Elle sentit Luka se tendre imperceptiblement. Une légère vague d'insécurité balaya cet instant magique. Elle affronta le regard de son ami, impitoyable.

-Penses-tu encore à elle? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. Est-ce que, quand tu te réveilles, tu souhaiterais la voir à tes côtés au lieu de moi?

Luka tressaillit douloureusement.

-Est-ce que tu la sens quand tu m'embrasses, regrettes-tu la vie que tu avais avant moi…

Luka l'interrompit sans ménagement :

-Danijela était ma femme, Abby. Je l'ai aimée de tout mon cœur et protégée de mon mieux, j'aurais donné ma vie pour elle, prononça-t-il avec rage.

Luka lui enserra brusquement la taille, presque violemment. Il planta son regard dans le sien, sans arrière pensée ni mensonge. Abby déglutit.

-Mais je t'aime, Abby, _je t'aime_. Peut-être que ces mots n'ont pas de sens pour toi, peut-être n'ont-ils pas de signification profonde. Il n'en va pas de même pour moi. Ils veulent dire esclavage, car jamais je ne pourrai me libérer de toi; ils veulent dire tempête, car tu es ma plus grande tourmente; ils veulent aussi dire vivre, car sans toi je ne suis rien; ils veulent dire paix, car ce n'est qu'auprès de toi que je trouverai le repos. Mon âme est à toi Abby, tu peux en user comme bon te semblera, jamais je ne cesserai de t'appartenir.

Abby, haletante, posa fiévreusement son regard sur cet homme qui, sans retenue ni censure, exprimait ouvertement, sauvagement son besoin d'elle. L'image brouillée de Richard lui revint en tête. Comme ses promesses lui semblaient fades, dérisoires! Comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner par cet homme égocentrique et égoïste? Un homme qui, après avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait, l'avait délaissée? Elle revit avec colère ses stratagèmes habiles, avec peine les attentions autrefois sincères qu'il avait eu pour elle.

La voix chaude de Luka, résonnant dans son cœur, se fit presque suppliante :

-J'ai réussi à survivre à la mort de Danijela, mais je ne pourrai supporter ta perte. Je ne le _pourrai_ pas.

Quelque chose se brisa en Abby. Elle eut l'impression que, sans l'avoir réellement cherché, elle avait vaincu un vieux démon. Depuis sa relation tumultueuse avec Richard et celle, pour le moins désastreuse avec Carter, elle avait été convaincue de son incapacité à avoir une relation stable, saine. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pouvait vivre simplement l'amour dans sa beauté et de trouver le bonheur dans les gestes les plus quotidiens. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, le soulagement la plongeant dans une douce léthargie. En la voyant aussi sereine, Luka rit et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa fougueusement, débordante d'allégresse et de joie. Luka, pour le moins surpris, fut charmé par cette spontanéité et s'empressa de le lui rendre son baiser.


	6. Chapitre 6

Abby jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre. Elle indiquait 16h37; Luka tardait. Elle sursauta violemment lorsque, à quelques mètres d'elle, une ambulance klaxonna. Elle dut mettre à contribution tous ses talents de gymnaste pour ne pas renverser la moitié de son café sur le sol.

- Rien n'a changé, par ici, fit une voix amusée dans son dos.

Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle se retourna rapidement et se trouva face à John Carter. Le café, de toute façon, se retrouva sur le sol.

-Carter? fit-elle, bouche-bée.

-Le seul et l'unique, fraîchement arrivé d'Afrique. Il paraît que tu…

Abby ne lui donna pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase et l'étreignit joyeusement.

-Wow, fit-il lorsqu'elle le libéra, tu as l'air en forme. Et heureuse, je suis content.

Un doux sourire illuminait son visage hâlé. Il mit les poings sur ses hanches et, lentement, l'examina des pieds à la tête. Oui, elle était heureuse, plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser parraître sans doute. Le bonheur irradiait de tous les pores de sa peau, ses yeux brillants couvaient une flamme secrète, vive, qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler. Son amie, épanouie, ne ressemblait à rien à celle qu'il gardait dans son souvenir. Elle avait l'air plus jeune, plus gaie, son corps respirait la santé, sa peau, dorée par le soleil, paraissait délicieuse, veloutée. Ses gestes étaient teintées d'une assurance, d'une sensualité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Où était passé sa gêne brusque, ses regards peu sûr d'elle? Carter sut alors que ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai, qu'ils s'étaient vraiment retrouvés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un léger pincement au cœur en voyant ce que à quoi Abby aurait du ressembler des années plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Abby, voyait bien ce qui se passait derrière le regard de John Carter. Elle comprenait bien ce qu'il ressentait. Elle ébaucha un sourire en coin, taquine.

- Docteur Carter, permettez moi de vous inviter à prendre un café dans un joli petit bistro que le Docteur Kovac et moi avons découvert la semaine dernière.

Carter, amusé par son manège, répliqua :

- Je le ferais avec joie, madame, mais j'aimerais cependant présenter mes respects à votre amant.

Abby, rassurée, lui offrit un regard reconnaissant. Carter lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Justement, voilà votre homme qui s'avance.

Abby, par réflexe, treissaillit nerveusement. Luka, d'un pas aisé, vêtue de son inséparable chemise bleue et de pantalons noirs, traversait la rue à leur rencontre.

- Carter! s'exclama-t-il chaleureusement lorsqu'il le reconnu . Heureux de te voir au pays en un morceau.

Il accéléra , enleva ses verres fumés et, après un baiser voilé à Abby, tendit la main à son ami, qui ne se fit pas prier pour la serrer.

- Alors, demanda-t-il, tout sourire, comment vas-tu? Tu as perdu de la bedaine, fit-il en blaguant.

Carter et Abby éclatèrent de rire.

- Courir tous les jours dans la brousse m'a légèrement aidé, je dois dire.

Abby, sachant qu'elle devait reprendre sa garde dans une heure et demi, les interrompi sans ménagement.

- J'ai invité Carter à se joindre à nous, Luka.

Il eut un sourire ravi.

- Parfait! J'ai laissé la voiture à une centaine de mètres de l'hôpital.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient au véhicule, Abby, heureuse, prit la main de Luka et se coula contre lui. Elle jeta un regard à Carter qui ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Au contraire, il semblait ému de les voir ensemble. Il les couvait d'un regard attendrit alors qu'ils marchaient un peu plus loin. «Allons, se dit-il, j'étais bien idiot d'avoir cru les séparer.» Il rit intérieurement, se souvenant de l'époque où il en pinçait pour la belle Abigail. Il vit Luka poser un regard brûlant sur sa douce. Si seulement ils pouvaient se dire combien ils s'aimaient vraiment…non, se dit-il ensuite, l'important, c'est qu'ils le sentent tous les deux.

Ray essuya brièvement la sueur qui lui brûlait les yeux, toute son attention portée sur la jeune enfant inerte étendue sur la table devant lui.

- On recharge à 300.

Minas lui posa une main sur le bras, interrompant son geste.

- Ray, il est trop tard, fit-il d'une voix sourde.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard furieux.

- J'ai dit, on recharge à 300.

Neela et Minas échangèrent un regard navré.

- Elle est en arrêt depuis bien trot longtemps, souffla calmement l'indienne, c'est fini.

Ray, les bras ballants, ne quittait pas l'enfant du regard, son cœur luttant fortement contre le bon-sens que tentaient de lui inculquer ses amis. Seuls leur respiration haletante et le bruit continu du moniteur se faisaient entendre.

- Heure du décès, 13h 47, finit-il par prononcer.

Il enleva ses gants avec rages et les laissa tomber sur le sol couvert de sang. Anny, douze ans, s'était éteinte le 10 octobre, un jeudi matin après avoir été heurtée par une voiture. Elle venait d'acheter des fruits pour sa mère qui s'occupait de son plus jeune frère à la maison. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le véhicule foncer vers elle, sa dernière pensée avait été pour les fruits. «Maman n'aime pas les bananes en purée, elle les veut toujours bien jaunes, avec un peu de vert.» Dans l'accident, ils s'étaient fait écraser par un camion qui tentait d'éviter la fillette tordue sur la chaussée.

- Excusez-moi, fit Carter en accrochant involontairement une dame en pleurs avec un nourisson dans les bras.

Il poussa la porte de la loge et vit Ray qui enlevait son sarrau.

- Tu as fini depuis longtemps? demanda-t-il.

Ray referma sèchement son casier.

- Une heure, grommela-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu sais, l'arrêta Carter, on ne peut rien y faire. Il y aura toujours des accidents fâcheux, des morts injustes. Mais on ne peut pas sauver le monde, ni se culpabiliser pour ce qui s'y passe. On ne peut que se laisser porter par la vague en essayant de limiter les dégâts.

Ray eut une moue ironique.

- C'est votre expérience en Afrique qui vous fait parler comme ça? fit-il avec aigreur.

Il se rapprocha du médecin, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Quelque chose est mort en vous Carter, pendant votre séjour là-bas. Votre foi, appelez cela comme vous le voulez, mais votre volonté de lutter contre la maladie, contre la mort elle-mpeme a disparu. Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé, alors que tous étaient contre vous, de persister, de vous acharner sur un patient cliniquement mort jusqu'à ce que vous le rameniez?

Carter ne dit rien, mais des souvenirs lointains affluèrent à sa mémoire.

- Tout à l'heure, aprêt 40 minutes d'arrêt cardiaque, j'ai arrêté le massage. Pourquoi? Parce que je n'étais pas assez fort pour m'avancer dans l'inconnu seul : je ne voulais pas échouer seul. Pourtant, j'étais convaincu que le destin de cette jeune fille n'était pas de mourir aujourd'hui, qu'elle avait encore tant de choses à offrir. Je savais que je devais continuer, qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'arrête. J'ai été lâche, Docteur Carter.

Ray poursuivit son chemin et quitta la salle.

- Ce n'était pas ta faute, Ray! lui cria Carter.

Quoi de pire que d'avoir le poids de la mort de quelqu'un sur les épaules?

Luka, sans quitter la route des yeux, posa une main sur la cuisse de Abby. Un vieil air à la mode passait à la radio et il sifflotait doucement. Abby ouvrit la fenêtre de quelques centimètres et sortit deux doigts. L'air frais était légèrement piquant, comme s'il voulait vous faire réaliser que l'été tirait sa révérence et que, bientôt, la neige descendrait des montagnes pour venir s'abattre sur Chicago. Déjà, les feuilles tombaient, le riche vert du gazon se ternissait imperceptiblemennt et, le matin, la rosée gelait. Abby aimait bien cette saison. Le soleil était plus brillant, plus lumineux et la nature se vêtissait d'une robe colorée afin de vous faire oublier les chaleurs accablantes de l'été.

- Tu sais, Luka, fit-elle d'une voix endormie, on aurait pu y aller en avion.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

- Tu veux rire? Où serait le plaisir de faire un voyage si on ne voit même pas par où on passe.

Abby posa sa main sur la sienne à son tour.

- Le nord du Canada, c'est loin.

Luka eut un sourire en coin subtil et serra la cuisse de son amie.

- Nous allons pouvoir nous arrêter dans des môtels, susurra-t-il.

Elle pouffa.

- Tu crois que faire l'amour dans un lit qui a sûrement servi à la rencontre d'un million d'amants est romantique?

Luka rit.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. C'est juste qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans ma voiture, les cabinets de toilettes d'un avion sont minuscules et je pensais qu'un lit serait plus confortable.

Abby posa la main sur sa nuque et joua avec les fins cheveux noirs qui y naissaient. La tension des épaules de Luka disparut.

- D'un autre côté, en nous réservant pour le chalet, je peux être certaine que tu ne ressentiras plus la fatigue du trajet.

Il poussa un soupir contraint.

- Tu es démoniaque.

Abby eut un rire satisfait et se calla plus confortablement dans son banc. Elle ferma les yeux et, quelques instants plus tard, elle dormait.

Neela tituba dangereusement sous le poids des sacs d'épicerie. Elle attrapa ses clés et, sans respirer, poussa la porte de l'appartement. Elle posa les paquets sur le sol le plus silencieusement qu'elle put et, sur la pointe des pieds, se rendit à la chambre de Ray. La porte gémit doucement. Les lumières étaient fermées et elle pouvait à peine distinguer la forme de son ami sous les couvertures. Elle s'approcha discrètement du lit, priant pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle était surprise : elle n'avait buté sur aucun objet. Habituellement, sa chambre était dans un désordre lamentable. Elle inspira plusieurs fois. Elle ne se trompait pas : une réelle odeur de nettoyant flottait dans l'air. Quand elle avait quitté l'appartement le matin même, elle en était certaine, la pièce était toujours dans le même fouilli que d'habitude. Elle s'assit lentement au pied du lit et écouta quelques instants la respiration profonde de son colocataire. Elle savait qu'il avait été affecté par la mort de la fillette. Ce qui la surprenait, c'était que cela ait autant paru. Bien sûr, avant, il ne donnait pas l'impression que cela lui était égal, mais la perte d'un patient ne l'avait jamais secoué de la sorte. Elle lui avait trouvé l'air grave pour le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée. Il communiquait sa mauvaise humeur aux patients, qui râlaient après lui et il avait été impatient avec le reste de l'équipe. Carter avait bien tenté de lui parler à quelques reprises, mais il s'était toujours évadé avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps? fit la voix endormie de Ray, la faisant sursauter et interrompant le cours de ses pensées.

- Oh, je n'en sais rien, peut-être dix minutes.

Il se retourna sur le dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? souffla-t-il.

Neela s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je voulais seulement… te voir, je suppose. Ça a été une dure journée.

Il grogna.

-J'aurais du la sauver.

-Ray…

-J'aurais du.

Il se souleva sur ses coudes et Neela vit une faible lueur se refléter sur sa chaîne. Elle posa la main sur son bras.

- Si tu as besoin de parler, tu sais où me trouver.

Il eut un léger rire.

- Bien-sûr, dans la chambre d'à côté.

Neela baissa les yeux et rit. Au moins, il n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

- Dis moi, fit-elle soudain, Minas, combien de temps crois-tu qu'il va rester?

Le regard du jeune homme s'assombrit.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chanson utilisée: Pendant que, par Gilles Vigneault

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La nuit était tombée et les chemins tortueux étaient déserts. Luka alluma les gros phares, illuminant pas la même occasion des papillons de nuits qui se trouvaient devant la voiture. Il ralentit légèrement et vit un panneau indicateur qui indiquait la Macaza. Encore une dizaine de minutes et ils y seraient. Abby, lovée sur le siège de la voiture, dormait comme un bébé. Il l'observa avec tendresse, se souvenant comment l'idée de cette escapade lui avait plue.

_Pendant que les bateaux_

_Font l'amour et la guerre,_

_Avec l'eau qui les broie,_

_Pendant que les ruisseaux _

_Dans les secrets des bois,_

_Deviennent des rivières,_

Il avisa un petit chemin terreux et bifurqua. Il plissa les yeux et distingua, entre quelques sapins, un petit chalet modeste fait en rondins. Il coupa le moteur et se pencha vers Abby. Posant doucement ses lèvres sur sa pommette, il murmura :

- Tu ne comptes pas passer la nuit dans la voiture, si?

_Moi, moi, je t'aime_

_Moi, moi, je t'aime_

Elle grogna et gigota un peu, mais sans se réveiller. Il ouvrit sa portière et, contournant la voiture, ouvrit celle de son amie. Elle ouvrit des yeux endormie.

- On est déjà arrivé?

Luka rit.

- Dis donc, ce n'est pas toi qui vient de conduire douze heures en ligne.

Abby passa les bras autour du cou de Luka et, la soulevant comme un enfant, il la porta jusqu'au porche.

- Tu peux m'attendre jusqu'à ce que je sorte les sacs sans tomber endormie?

Elle opina de la tête, serrant les bras autour de sa taille, un peu rafraîchie par le vent frais de la saison. Pour ce séjour, ils avaient décidé de n'apporter que des vêtements confortables et décontractés. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi attirant en simple t-shirt. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, mais sa passion pour lui était encore neuve. Il lui faisait toujours le même effet depuis tout ce temps.

- Tu ferais bien de mettre un manteau, il fait froid ici, lui conseilla-t-elle.

Il ferma la voiture à clé et s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire amusé.

- Tu as peur que je prenne froid?

- Je n'aimerais pas avoir à t'entendre renifler pendant deux semaines et à te nourrire de bouillon pour tous tes repas, le taquina-t-elle.

- Ça m'a l'air bien pénible.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et débarra la porte d'entrée. Abby se leva et le suivit, refermant la porte derrière elle.

_Moi, moi, je t'aime_

_Moi, moi je t'aime_


	8. Chapitre 8

Chanson utilisée : Why shouldn't we fall in love, par Diana Krall

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minas enfila ses gants rapidement tout en souriant à un homme dans la cinquantaine qu'il devait examiner.

- Qu'allez-vous me faire? lui demanda-t-il suspicieusement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Davies, je ne vous ferai absolument aucun mal.

Monsieur Davies surveillait les moindres mouvements de Minas avec un doute qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

- Vous allez me piquer? s'enquit-il.

Minas se fit rassurant.

- À moins que je n'y sois forcé, je vais faire mon possible afin de l'éviter, fit-il en blaguant.

Il siffla d'un air désaprobateur.

- Votre tension est très élevée, quand avez-vous vu un médecin pour la dernière fois?

- Cela doit bien faire une dizaine d'années, je crois. Mais je mange énormément de fruits et de légumes, seulement cela…enfin presque.

- Très bien, je vais vous faire passer un examen général pour plus de sûreté

Minas lorgna vers l'énorme ventre de son patient.

- Que mangez-vous d'autre?

Monsieur Davies devint cramoisi. Sur le ton de la confidence, il commença :

- Vous m'avez l'air d'un gentil jeune homme, je vais donc vous laisser pénétrer un peu dans ma vie personnelle…

Minas haussa un sourcil, incertain.

- J'en suis très honoré.

- Ne le dites pas à ma femme, parce qu'elle m'oblige à suivre un régime très stict, mais il m'arrive parfois de sauter la barrière, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Et par «parfois» , vous voulez dire…?

Monsieur Davies baissa davantage la voix et Minas du se pencher pour saisir ses paroles.

- Trois midis par semaine, peut-être quatre. Vous comprenez, ma femme passe son temps à me nourrir de carrottes et de jus de brocoli, alors pour conserver une certaine santé mentale, je dois avoir une certaine dose de hambourger et de frites chaque semaine.

Minas hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Je vois, je vois, mais cela n'exclu pas la fait que si vous ne perdez pas bientôt du poids, vous risquez d'avoir des troubles cardiaques très prochainement. Nous allons annuler l'examen général, mais je veux que vous voyez un diététiste.

Comme monsieur Davies pâlissait, il rajouta :

- Ne vous en faites pas, cela ne signifit pas de couper dans toutes les bonnes choses, mais seulement d'avoit une alimentation saine et équilibrée. Je vais vous donner quelques noms et m'assurer que vous soyez vu.

Il lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Vous devriez également parler à votre femme, car une carence en viande peut avoir de graves conséquences, notament un taux trop bas de cellules rouges, donc plus de saignements et une incapacité notable à cicatriser.

Monsieur Davies, la mine renfrognée, approuva néenmoins et accepta de onsulter un diététiste

Quelques instants plus tard, Minas rejoignait Neela à l'accueil. Il prit un nouveau dossier et, tout en le consultant, demanda avec une indifférence toute calculée :

- Que fais tu ce soir.

Neela, sans interompre sa recherche, lui répliqua :

- Oh tu sais, les choses habiuelles : sauver des vies, entendre des patients se râler contre le système de santé et encore sauver des vies.

Elle ne lui retourna pas la question.

- C'est génial, fit-il. Si ce que je fais t'intéresse, eh bien je vais finir tranquillement vers 23h 00 et ensuite j'irai peut-être boire un café au coin de la rue.

L'indienne ne répondit pas, absorber par la liste des effets secondaires que produisaient un nouveau médicament disponible. Elle sentit Minas se pencher sur elle et, d'une voix chaude, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- À ce soir.

Elle se tendit, mais refusa de rencontrer son regard. Comme il se redressait, il lui frôla imperceptiblement les cheveux et s'éloigna d'un pas assuré. Tranquillement, Neela se retourna et le regarda s'éloigner, une lueur imperceptible dans les yeux. Frank, à l'autre bout du comptoir, lança :

- Et qu'est-ce que Ray pense de tout ça?

Neela lui lança un regard acide.

- Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

Mais cela lui resta en tête pour le reste de sa garde. Irait-elle à ce dangereux rendez-vous? Elle sentait encore l'odeur épicé du jeune homme, son regard d'oiseau de proie posé dans son cou, et elle frissonna. Mais en effet, qu'est-ce que Ray en penserait?

Une légère fumée odorante embaumait le café, plongeant les clients dans une atmosphère détendue et intime. La voix chaude de Diana Krall résonnait dans la salle. Neela avala la dernière gorgée de son troisième café de la soirée, se demandant pour la centième fois pourquoi elle était venue.

_I have a feeling, it's a feeling,   
I'm concealing, I don't know why  
It's just a mental, sentimental alibi_

Elle regarda fébrilement sa montre, une montre toute petite, très simple, au bracelet argenté. Elle indiquait 23h 00. Neela secoua la tête en marmonant que cela n'avait aucun bon sens et et se leva, s'apprêtant à partir.

- Tu ne devrais pas quitter si vite, je viens tout juste d'arriver, fit la voix taquine de Minas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement, son visage prenant une expression de surprise que Minas trouva absolument irrésistible.

_But I adore you  
So strong for you  
Why go on stalling  
I am falling  
Our love is calling   
Why be shy?_

Ses grands yeux noirs, rivés sur lui, brillaient imperceptiblement et sa main était placée devant sa bouche, dont les lèvres d'un rouge sombre formaient un «oh» des plus charmant.

- Je croyais que tu finissais à 23h 00? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais courir si vite.

Minas rit et l'invita à se rassoir, ce qu'elle fit avec hésitation.

- La soirée était calme et étant donné que Ray et Pratt se trouvaient là, Kerry m'a permit de teminer plus tôt.

Au nom de Ray, Neela sentit sa gorge se serrer légèrement.

_Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Our hearts are made of it  
Let's take a chance  
Why be afraid of it_

- Tu lui as parlé de ce que nous faisions?

Minas, moqueur, répliqua :

- Tu sais, je n'informe pas Kerry de mes moindres faits et gestes, surtout que je ne pense pas qu'ils soient d'un grand intérête pour elle.

Neela balaya l'air de sa main.

- Je veux parler de Ray, fit-elle avec nervosité.

Minas, se penchant vers l'avant, l'observa avec attention.

- Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose entre vous deux? lui demanda-t-il, un fin sourire errant sur ses lèvres.

_Let's close our eyes and make our own paradise  
Little we know of it, still we can try  
To make a go of it_

Neela ne répondit pas immédiatement : elle ne le savait pas elle-même. Elle connaissait Ray depuis combien de temps maintenant? Deux ans? Un peu plus? Il était son meilleur ami, elle savait qu'il était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Mais l'aimait-elle? Aimer était un mot relatif. Ce qu'elle savait c'était que peu importe ce qui se passerait, il serait toujours là pour elle, qu'elle ne pouvait passer un jour sans lui, qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour affronter sa journée. Elle aimait quand il la taquinait, quand il riait d'elle. Elle aimait sa façon de la regarder, d'être aussi attentionné envers elle. Elle aimait quand il jouait de la guitare, quand il ne chantait que pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec d'autres filles, même si elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle aimait lorsqu'il lui caressait les cheveux, ou qu'il lui prenait la main. Elle aimait pouvoir s'accoter sur lui lorsqu'ils écoutaient un film, ou le faire rire avec son absence de talent en cuisine. Elle aimait le voir marcher, rire, elle aimait… mon dieu, elle aimait tout de lui. Elle sorti de ses pensées. Elle était toujours dans ce café accueillant, avec un jeune homme plus que séduisant qui n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour l'embrasser. Elle observa son visage aux traits parfaits, sa mâchoire carrée, le doux profil de son nez, son teint mordu de soleil, ses yeux bleus comme l'azur, ses épaules puissantes, son torse musclé. Il était médecin, il savait parler aux femmes, il peignait, il écrivait : il était parfait, mais ce n'était pas Ray, tout simplement. Neela releva joyeusement la tête et se leva d'un bon, prenant Minas par surprise.

- J'ai quelques chose à faire, expliqua-t-elle.

_We might have an end for each other  
To be or not be  
Let our hearts discover_

Elle lui donna un baiser sur la joue et partit en courant, manquant de renverser deux serveurs et un client qui se rendait aux toilettes. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, n'entendant pas Minas qui la hélait. Elle dévala la rue, ne s'arrêtant pas pour s'excuser auprès des personnes qu'elle accrochait. Elle surgit dans l'entrée des ambulances, à bout de souffle, mais elle ne ralentit qu'arrivée à la porte pour attendre qu'elles s'ouvrent. Elle prit quelques secondes pour repprendre sa respiration dans l'hôpital, mais lorsqu'elle vit Ray à l'admission en train d'argumenter avec Jerry, elle fondit sur lui. Elle n'entendait plus rien, ne pensait plus à rien. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Neela? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle mit ses mains sur son cou et, sans rien dire, l'attira à elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love  
Now is the time for it, while we are young  
Let's fall in love_

Ray ne su comment réagir. Puis, il sourit contre ses lèvres et approfondit le baiser, serrant avec tendresse la jeune Indienne dans ses bras, lui caressant tendrement le dos d'une main, de l'autre, la joue. À bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser, en riant, sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

- Ce n'est pas pour me remercier d'avoir fait le ménage de l'appart, n'est-ce pas? souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, le souffle haletant.

Elle secoua négativement la tête, sans arrêter de rire nerveusement, sentant le regard de tous les patients et du personnel braqué sur eux. Elle n'osait détacher son regard du jeune homme, ayant peine à croire ce qu'elle avait fait. Ray lui prit le visage entre les mains, lui carressant les joues de ses pouces et posa son front sur le sien.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais cela.

Incapable de répondre, elle se contenta de plonger ses yeux dans les siens et de lui sourire. Ray essuya lentement une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux sombres et, incertain, penchant à nouveau la tête, l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle le lui rendit avec joie, ne prêtant aucune attention aux gens qui applaudissaient et qui sifflaient.

_We might have and end for each other  
To be or not be  
Let our hearts discover_

Jerry donna un coup de coude à Frank.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont durer combien de temps, ceux-là? lui demanda-t-il.

Frank haussa les épaules.

- Assez pour pouvoir acheter des beignets à tout le monde lundi matin, j'espère.

Susan, à quelques pas d'eux, souriait triomphalement. Un peu de bonheur ne ferait pas de mal aux urgences!

- Je crois que ça ne fera pas l'affaire de tout le monde, par contre, dit-elle à Kerry qui observait le spectacle en faisant ses dossiers.

- Que voulez-vous dire, docteur Lewis?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Minas, se retrouvant soudain à ses côtés, répondit à sa place.

- Oh, seulement qu'un pauvre idiot essayait de séduire cette exquise dame pendant que son meilleur ami se morfondait de jalousie.

Il sourit à Susan, qui lui donna un coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

- Alors, tu y renonces?

- Pas du tout, je vais tout simplement attendre qu'ils rompent.

Susan leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenu, tu me dois encore une tonne de dossier. Tu ferais bien de t'y mettre si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse rentrer demain soir.

Minas fit une moue agacée, mais Carter, de l'autre bout du comptoir, lui lança :

- Tu vas voir, il y en a des pires qui t'attendent.

Minas jetta un coup d'œil peu rassurée à Susan, qui se contenta d'éclater de rire.

- Allez tout le monde, au travail! Ray, je te libère, il y a un médecin qui s'est porté volontaire pour te remplacer.

Minas sourit et se dirigea vers la loge pour y mettre son sarrau.

Ray et Neela finirent par se séparer et, d'un commun accord, conclurent qu'ils auraient plus d'intimité à leur appartement. Le jeune homme lança un regard reconnaissant à Susan, qui se contenta de lui répondre par un clin d'œil amusé. Ils sortirent, main dans la main, sous les applaudissements des patients, se jettant des coups d'œil complices et quelque peu gênés.

_Let's fall in love  
Why shouldn't we fall in love?  
Now is the time for it, while we are young  
Let's fall in love_

Ils trouvèrent l'appartement plongé dans une noirceur invitante. Ray posa ses mains sur la peau frémissante de la jeune femme et la caressa sans impatience, comme il en avait rêvé des centaines de fois, sachant qu'il avait désormais toute une vie pour le faire.

_Let's fall in love_

_Let's fall in love_

_Let's fall in love_


	9. Chapitre 9

Luka surgit sur la terasse en maillot de bain, une serviette sur l'épaule, une petite glacière à la main. Abby, un large chapeau sur la tête, lisait sur une chaise longue. Luka vint se placer dans le champs de vision de son amie.

- Allez, viens à la plage, il fait une chaleur étouffante, fit-il avec un sourire de gamin.

Abby ne détourna pas le regard de son livre et tourna une page.

- Attends, il me reste un chapitre. Je vais enfin savoir qui est le meurtrier.

Luka leva les yeux au ciel et prit un ton suppliant.

- Abby, viens te baigner, une journée aussi chaude en octobre, ça arrive un fois en cent ans.

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et il su qu'il avait gagné. Il laissa tomber glacière et serviette et, sans cérémonie, l'empoigna fermement et la souleva aussi facilement qu'il aurait prit une plume.

_Pendant que le soleil  
Plus haut que les nuages  
Fait ses nuits et ses jours  
Pendant que ses pareils  
Continuent des voyages  
Chargés de leurs amours_

Elle eut un cri amusé et se débattit.

- Je ne te lâche pas avant que tu aies enfilé ton maillot, la prévint-il.

S'accrochant fermement à son cou, elle répliqua :

- Je peux très bien marcher jusqu'à la chambre.

Luka ne démordit pas.

- Tu pourrais t'esquiver, retourner à ton livre et je n'arriverais plus à t'en décoller.

_Moi, moi, je t'aime_

_Moi, moi, je t'aime_

Elle rit car son chapeau venait de tomber, laissant quelques mèches indisciplinées lui carresser le visage et plia les jambes afin de pouvoir passer dans les cadres de porte. Luka la porta jusqu'à la chambre et la posa doucement sur le lit. Alors qu'il allait se redresser, Abby, les bras autour de son cou, l'en empêcha, une lueur taquine dans les yeux.

- La plage peut attendre, non?

Luka fit mine d'hésiter.

- Je ne sais pas si cela en vaut la peine…

Abby lui tappa gentilment l'épaule.

- Que faudra-t-il que je fasse pour te convaincre? fit-elle en l'attirant contre elle.

Ses lèvres à quelque centimètres des siennes, Luka répéta :

- Me convaincre…?

Alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, Abby posa ses mains sur son torse et fit mine de l'arrêter.

- Vous n'êtes pas très imaginatif, docteur Kovac.

Elle adorait le faire languir; elle lisait clairement le désir dans ses yeux. Ses mains puissantes la caressaient avec une dangereuse précision et elle sentait le cœur de son ami battre violemment sous les siennes. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, voyant clair dans son jeu. Auparavant, c'était lui qui avait le contrôle, lui qui décidait du moment où il laisserait une femme le toucher et assouvir ses désirs. Mais avec Abby, les rôles étaient inversés. C'était elle la chasseresse et lui la proie. Elle promena lentement son doigt le long de son ventre, le faisant frissonner. Elle sourit lorsque son souffle s'accéléra et il gémit, ses beaux yeux rivés sur elle en un supplice.

- Alors, docteur Kovac, voulez-vous toujours aller à la plage?

Il déglutit et, plaquant son corps contre le sien, l'embrassa avec ardeur, caressant de son souffle brûlant sa gorge délicieuse, lui faisant oublier que, quelques instants plus tôt, elle dominait complêtement sa volonté. Il rompit le baiser un court moment, lui permettant de reprendre son souffle.

_Pendant que les grands vents  
Imaginent des ailes  
Aux coins secrets de l'air  
Pendant qu'un soleil blanc  
Aux sables des déserts  
Dessine des margelles  
_

- Alors, docteur Lockhart, toujours envie de lire?

_  
Moi, moi, je t'aime  
Moi, moi, je t'aime_

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et, de sa main gauche, prit celle de Luka. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et une violente tempête prit possession de leur corps, soulevant leur amour de son souffle passionné.

Le soleil couchant nimbait d'or le corps de Abby, l'entourant d'un halo rayonnant. Luka, appuyé sur un coude, la regardait dormir, une main au creux de ses reins. Sa peau douce, de couleur pêche, irradiait une chaleur réconfortante et il se calla contre elle, le torse contre son dos, lui murmurant de tendres paroles dans les cheveux. Le souffle de son amie, régulier, soulevait calmement sa poitrine. Il laissa sa main remonter le long de ses côtes et caressa son épaule, observant silencieusement la chair de poule que le contact de sa large paume laissait sur son passage. Il pencha davantage la tête et, délicieusement, posa ses lèvres sur son cou fin en grognant légèrement. Abby, doucement et sans ouvrir les yeux, se retourna lentement sur le dos, goûtant pleinement les caresses attentionnées de Luka. Elle sourit pleinement lorsqu'il lui mordilla l'oreille.

- Luka, fit-elle en riant, tu me chatouilles.

Comme il se faisait de plus insistant, elle le repoussa gentiment, mais avec fermeté.

- Oh, pardon, fit-il, nullement insatisafait de lui-même, un sourire taquin errant sur ses lèvres pleines.

Elle se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa longuement.

- Je préfère ça…expliqua-t-elle.

Luka soupira.

- Tu peux me montrer encore, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien saisi?

Elle ne se fit pas prier et l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mmm, approuva-t-il, pas désagréable du tout.

Abby l'examina : pas de doute, il avait l'air heureux, comblé. Le regard triste et l'expression neutre de son visage des mois derniers avait été remplacée par un air détendu et des yeux rieurs. Les rides soucieuses de son front avaient disparues et les plis de sa bouche, autrefois amers, étaient mainenant lisses, toujours prêts à s'étirer en un sourire brillant. Elle regarda avec amour ses beaux yeux doux, d'un bleu presque gris, avec ça et là quelques lueurs vertes. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, contrastaient fortement avec le blanc immaculé de l'oreiller et des draps. Elle aimait tant les caresser. Ils étaient à la fois lisses et serrés, souples et peu enclins à se faire peigner. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire tout ce qu'il avait vu, enduré. Comment un homme pouvait-il encore être sensible à la beauté après avoir vécu autant d'atrocités? Abby se dit qu'il fallait un courage et une fortitude exceptionnels pour passer à travers toutes ces épreuves seul, sans personnes pour assurer son pas incertain. Il lui restait cependant une légère tristesse, une mélancolie qui ne le quitterait jamais. Elle se ferait sentir dans chaque regard qu'il posait sur vous, dans chaque geste, dans chaque rire. Elles lui donnaient un charme poétique que bien des artistes recherchent sans jamais trouver, simplement parce que la vie ne leur envoie pas d'épreuves suffisament douloureuses. Elle exalerait par tous les pores de sa peau avec ce charme obstiné qui séduirait tant les gens. Comme elle le fixait depuis un moment, Luka aussi les sourcils, intrigués.

- Tu te demandes ce que nous allons manger pour souper? demanda-t-il, mi-sérieux, mi-rieur.

Elle secoua gentilment la tête.

- Non, dit-elle tout simplement, je t'aime.

Il eut un regard ému et sa gorge se serra. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait fait le premier pas : elle n'avait pas simplement répété après lui ou terminé sa pensée. Elle l'avait prononcé en toute honnêteté, en toute franchise, parce qu'elle en était convaincu et parce qu'elle n'était plus torturée par la pensée qu'il pourrait l'abandonner à tout moment. Elle croyait en lui, comme elle croyait en eux. Il plongea son regard dans ses calmes yeux noisettes.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi, fit-il d'une voix grave et avec une certaine douleur, tant son amour, il le réalisait pleinement, était puissant.

- Sûrement pas autant que moi…répéta-t-il doucement.

La forêt était silencieuse, les oiseaux se taisaient. Une agréable odeur de sapin flottait dans l'air, mélangée à celle de l'humus et de la terre humide. Un épais tapis de feuilles colorées et d'épines recouvrait les sentiers dans lesquels il n'était pas rare de voir des écureuils qui bondissaient nerveusement, leurs petits yeux globuleux grands ouverts et les bajoues emplies de noix. En une semaine et demi, la température avait radicalement changé. Le vent était frisquet et apportait une délicieuse odeur de neige. Le matin, la rosée se cristalisait, prenant un malin plaisir à évoquer l'hiver. La monture de Abby s'ébroua joyeusement, son souffle chaud formant devant ses naseaux de petites volutes grises qui, aussitôt apparues, s'évanouissaient subitement. Abby posa la main sur sa fine encolure déjà recouverte d'un poil épais afin de réchauffer ses doigts engourdis par le froid.

- Tu veux que je te passe mes gants? fit Luka à quelques mètres derrière elle.

Elle le ressura d'un sourire.

- Non, ça va aller.

Le guide qui les précédait, monté sur un bel alezan, se retourna lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un endroit où la piste, après avoir zigzagué pendant quelques temps dans la forêt, formait maintenant une belle ligne droite qui traversait une clairière.

- Vous voulez piquer un petit galop?

Abby acquiesça, le souffle court. Elle n'était pas certaine de posséder un quelconque talent équestre, mais elle arrivait à se tenir à cheval, ce qui, selon elle, était déjà un exploit. Elle tourna son regard vers Luka : il souriait, impatient.

- Ne me dépassez pas, les prévint le guide. On va y aller tout doucement, puis, si tout va bien, on va accélérer, continua-t-il, alors que son cheval partait déjà au galop. C'est parti!

Abby sentit tous les muscles de la jument se tendre et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensa fut de s'agripper solidement au pommeau. La jument se détendit comme un ressort et Abby laissa glisser les reines entre ses mains, son cerveau soudainement aussi vaseux que si elle venait tout juste de se faire réveiller alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le guide était déjà loin en avant et Abby entendait distinctement le souffle rapide du cheval de Luka juste derrière elle. Elle se pencha légèrement et, portant ses mains vers l'avant, elle clappa la langue. Sa monture se jetta en avant et, d'un galop ailé, distança facilement son compagno. Abby, grisée par la course, voyait le sol défiler à toute allure. La sentation de liberté qu'elle ressentait était telle qu'elle en oubliait de respirer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du guide qu'elle reprit ses esprit et modéra tranquilement l'allure de la jument qui, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, manifestait son désaccord quant à ce changement d'allure.

- Elle aime bien courir, fit le guide, juste à côté d'elle. On dirait qu'il lui pousse des ailes

à chaque fois.

- Vraiment? rétorqua-t-elle en cherchant son souffle. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en pousse à moi aussi.

Il rit.

- On va marcher jusqu'au retour pour que les chevaux se calment. Raccourcissez un peu vos reines, voilà, sinon cette futée va en profiter pour brouter.

Abby se retrouva à nouveau derrière lui et tourna son regard vers Luka, qui avait suivit toute la scène d'un œil tendrement amusé. Elle haussa un sourcil interrogateur et lança tout bas pour que le guide ne puisse pas l'entendre :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est bien trop jeune. En plus, il sentirait les chevaux en permanence, tu imagines?

Luka ricana et chassa une feuille qui dansait devant ses yeux.

- Je ne m'en fais pas, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Il sollicita son cheval afin qu'il se rapprocha d'elle.

- Seulement, je ne savais pas que tu aimais l'équitation et que tu y étais douée.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus, souffla-t-elle avec une certaine surprise. Tu es pas mal du tout toi aussi.

Ils se sourirent avec complicité, tous deux savourant doucement ce moment de paix. Loin de Chicago et de l'hôpital, dans ce petit monde qu'ils venaient de découvrir, ils se sentaient heureux, détendus. Ici, l'air avait une clarté, une légèreté qui lui était propre, qui vous nettoyait les poumons et allégeait votre esprit. Il était aussi brillant et pur que de l'eau de source, aussi vivifiant qu'une rafale de neige. Il parlait de lui-même, vous faisant prendre conscience que la vie ne se résumait pas à un travail en ville, à s'échiner du matin au soir pour vivre adéquatement. Il vous faisait prendre conscience que l'on pouvait être heureux avec de petits gestes quotidiens et que, peu importe ce que l'on faisait, peu importe la décision que l'on prenait, elle n'était bonne que si l'on était en paix avec soi-même.

Luka détailla le doux profil de Abby : sa chevelure brune qui cascadait sur ses épaules, aussi brillante que du velours, ses petites oreilles finement modelées, les traits parfaits de son visage, ses pommettes hautes, de toute sa petite personne exhalait une énergie, une intelligence qui lui était propre. Il voulait passer sa vie avec elle, la choyer et la protéger. Elle se souleva légèrement au-dessus de sa selle afin de soulager ses fesses endolories et son regard croisa celui de Luka. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné, cinq ans plutôt, pour que Carter ait ce regard pour elle? Elle rit intérieurement de sa propre bêtise. Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret, sauf si ce n'est que celui d'avoir perdu du temps, d'avoir mis en danger la relation qu'elle avait avec Luka pour celle, superficielle, qu'elle a eut avec Carter. Luka l'aimait profondément, il était ce jeune homme doux et attentionné qui ne parlait pas pour se faire entendre, mais pour vous faire comprendre qu'il serait toujours là pour vous peu importe les circonstances. Abby le trouvait si outrageusement parfait, si beau, que parfois, elle se demandait pourquoi il était avec elle. Il pouvait avoir n'importe quelle femme, mais ne regardait qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue à son bras, elle les voyait qui se retournaient sur leur passage, dardant sur Abby un regard envieux. Elle ne pourrait jamais se rassasier de lui, même en vivant cent ans.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'écurie et lorsqu'ils mirent péniblement pied à terre, ils surent qu'ils resteraient raqués pour les jours suivants. Abby tapota affectueusement sa jument alors qu'un palefrenier l'emmenait à l'intérieur. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver cette ivresse totale qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait galopé. Elle sentit les bras protecteurs de Luka se refermer autour d'elle et elle se laissa doucement aller contre lui. Il sentait bon la nature, un mélange d'herbe grasse et de feu de bois. Elle se retourna et passa les bras sous son manteau, entourant sa taille, la chaleur de son corps mélangé à ce parfum entêtant la faisant soupirer d'aise.

- Tu es prête à y aller? fit la voix grave de son ami à son oreille.

Elle savait qu'il parlait de leur retour à Chicago. Ce serait dur de reprendre le rythme, de vivre à nouveau dans cet atmosphère emplie de klaxons et des nuages des tuyaux d'échappement. Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement, tentant de graver dans sa mémoire ce paysage grandiose de montagnes et de forêts. Une buse volait haut dans le ciel, décrivant de grands cercle au-dessus d'un lac. Abby serra la taille de son ami plus fortement. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front, lui rappelant qu'ils s'en retourneraient ensemble et qu'à l'arrivée, ils prendraient le même chemin tous les deux.


	10. Chapitre 10

Frank essuya à toute vitesse la poudre de beignets qui lui restait collée à la bouche et bondit sur le téléphone.

- Cook County à l'écoute…

Il laissa passer quelques instants et hocha la tête.

- Nous en prenons deux, nous vous attendons.

Il avisa Minas qui hésitait entre un ulcère variqueux et des hémorroïdes.

- Dr. Love, deux FRE s'en viennent.

Minas lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- C'est pour fou de la route écrasé.

- Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas les mêmes codes que tout le monde?

Frank eut un regard outragé et bomba le torse d'un air important

- Qui se souviendra de moi dans cent ans si je n'innove pas un peu la médecine?

Minas leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on se souviendra de vous, fit-il d'un voix sarcastique en sortant.

- Hey, Abby, fit-il en l'apercevant qui prenait l'air, tu es dans ta pause?

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est le nouvel interne, Morris, grogna-t-elle. Je l'endurais une minute de plus et il devenait un patient.

- Dans ce cas, ça te dirait d'attendre deux… FRE avec moi?

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- C'est encore Frank? demanda-t-elle, exaspérée.

Minas approuva.

- Pour fou de la route écrasé, expliqua-t-il.

Elle soupira d'un air las.

- Dis, demanda Minas avec un certain sous-entendu, elles étaient bien ces vacances?

Abby lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il lui faisait penser à Luka. Pas nécessairement par son comportement, mais par son aspect physique. 'Grand, noir et splendide' rit-elle intérieurement. Neela devait bien aimer Ray pour le préférer à ce tombeur. Elle réalisa ce qu'il venait de lui dire et sourit.

- Ce n'est que la fatigue du voyage. Luka tenait à y aller en voiture.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune homme et dans ses yeux bleus passa une lueur de malice.

- Je vois, fit-il, il voulait arrêter dans des motel?

Abby le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Ça fait partie du code masculin, ce truc de motel?

Minas fut sauvé par l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Ils enfilèrent rapidement leurs gants et s'avancèrent à sa rencontre. L'ambulancière sauta en bas du véhicule.

- Jeune homme de dix-neuf ans accompagné de sa sœur de douze ans qui ont été heurtés par un camionneur alors qu'ils s'engageait dans un tournant. Le poumon droit du garçon a été perforé et sa cage thoracique écrasée. Il est en mydriase fixe, ses constantes sont de…

Mais Abby n'écoutait plus. Là, sur la seconde civière, était étendue l'orpheline que Luka avait consolée des mois auparavant.

Abby se plaça de l'autre côté de la table.

- On la soulève à trois, un deux, trois… tube…

- Pouls à 180.

- Myosite.

- Je ne vois pas la glotte, il y a trop de sang.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils s'activèrent autour du corps inerte.

- J'y suis! annonça finalement Abby, VPO. Inez, VPO.

- Le pouls se stabilise, annonça Inez, la jeune infirmière.

Abby jeta un coup d'œil aux radiographies.

- La tension chute à nouveau!

-Pinces spencers… écarteurs…

Abby fixait d'un regard froid la plaie ouverte. Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, son cerveau fonctionnait rapidement. Le visage de la jeune fille, d'une pâleur cadavérique, était crispé, comme si elle ressentait encore l'immense douleur qui était survenue lors de l'impact. Elle avait crié, puis avait entendu l'horrible bruit de tôle qui se broie et sentit une odeur de brûlé. Elle avait fermé les yeux et sa main, en tâtonnant, avait trouvé celle, inerte, de son frère.

Luka sortit de la douche et empoigna la serviette. Il se tamponna le visage et, rapidement enfila le linge autour de sa taille. Il était de garde cette nuit et commençais dans environ deux heures; il aurait amplement le temps de souper. Il se rendit à la chambre et se dirigea vers la commode, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit dans le lit ce matin là :

Luka regardait le plafond, incertain, une main posée sous la camisole de Abby, sur le ventre nu de celle-ci. Il s'était retourné, songeur.

_-Tu crois qu'un jour nous en aurons un? lui avait-il demandé avec confiance._

_Elle l'avait regardé avec étonnement, les yeux grands ouverts._

_- Un enfant? avait-elle soufflé, incrédule._

_Il lui caressa le ventre en petits cercles, sentant la peau chaude frissonner sous son toucher et lui lança un regard équivoque. Elle prit cela comme une réponse affirmative. Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle sentit que son cœur s'emballait. Luka fut impressionné._

_- Ne panique pas, l'apaisa-t-il, je n'ai aucune attente, je voulais seulement savoir si tu en aurais envie un jour, simplement. Tous les couples finissent par se poser cette question un jour ou l'autre, même si…sa gorge se serra, même si la réponse n'est pas toujours positive. _

_Elle inspira lentement et posa sa main sur celle de Luka. Elle la fixa, évitant son regard. Elle était grande et solides, des vraies mains d'homme, pensa-t-elle. Elles étaient fortes, pouvant aisément assommer un homme, mais si tendre lorsqu'il la touchait. Il avait de long doigts agiles, capables de suturer une plaie et de manier des instruments chirurgicaux avec une précision diabolique. Elle regarda son annulaire gauche, sachant qu'un anneau l'avait déjà orné. _

_- J'ai déjà été enceinte, Luka. _

_Il ne montra pas sa surprise, ne désirant pas l'interrompre, mais il réfléchissait activement. Cela s'était-il passé alors qu'ils étaient ensemble la première fois? Il n'en avait vu aucun signe… et si tout le monde le savait, excepté lui? Il refusa d'y croire, sachant que Abby n'aurait pas pu lui mentir les années précédentes, alors qu'ils n'étaient que de simples 'amis' . _

_- J'ai… quand j'étais avec Richard, précisa-t-elle en caressant son bras, ignorant qu'elle venait de libérer son ami d'un énorme poids. Je me suis faite avortée. _

_Elle secoua la tête, revoyant ce moment éprouvant. _

_- Il n'en a jamais rien su._

_Elle pinça les lèvres, n'aimant pas replonger dans ces souvenirs._

_- J'étais si effrayée, je croyais que le bébé serait bipolaire. _

_Luka porta son visage à la hauteur du sien et, de son souffle, lui effleura la joue. Elle leva finalement les yeux vers lui, incapable de le fuir plus longtemps. Luka lui pressa tendrement la main et lui sourit._

_- Tu n'es plus seule, Abby. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur._

Le téléphone sonna alors qu'il enfilait un caleçon. Encore dégoulinant, il se rua dessus.

- Oui, bonsoir?

Il sourit immédiatement en entendant la voix de Abby. Il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir la voir cette nuit entre leurs deux gardes et le seul fait d'être éloigné d'elle quelques heures lui sapait le moral, Il s'inquiéta néanmoins de déceler la tristesse et une certaine gêne dans la voix de son amie.

- Luka, c'est moi. Tu ferais bien de venir plus tôt ce soir, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à te voir.

Il resta interloqué pendant quelques instants, cherchant qui pouvait bien le réclamer.

- Luka, tu es toujours là?

Il opina, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle ne pouvait le voir. La voix de Abby devint plus pressante.

- Luka?

Il sortit de sa rêverie.

- Oui, j'arrive, donne-moi quinze minutes.

- Parfais, ne tarde pas surtout.

Il retourna à la chambre, inquiet, et enfila un jean noir. Pas le temps de souper, il avalerait quelque chose à l'hôpital. Cette histoire ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il se tortura l'esprit afin de deviner qui pouvait bien demander à le voir et rendre Abby aussi mal à l'aise. Il pesta contre lui-même, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas eu la décence d'esprit de le lui demander. Se pouvait-il…? Non, fit-il catégoriquement, il n'avait pas parlé à Sam depuis leur rupture. Il enfila un col-roulé sombre et, près de la porte, attrapa son manteau de cuir. Il ne prit pas la peine de prendre le métro et sauta dans la voiture, qui démarra en vrombissant. Dix minutes plus tard, il se garait devant l'hôpital. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer Carter lorsqu'il le croisa à l'admission.

- Où est Abby? demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

Carter lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

- En salle de réveil.

En salle de réveil… qui avait été blessé? Il s'y rendit au pas de course et, lorsqu'il poussa la porte, son cœur manqua un battement. Elle était étendue sur le lit, toute menue et fragile. Abby était assise à son chevet. Elle se leva silencieusement à son arrivée et s'avança vers lui. Il resta sur le pas de la porte interdit, mais prit la main de son amie.

- Comment est-elle? s'enquit-il d'une voix sourde sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

- On lui a donné des calmants, elle vient de s'endormir.

Abby chercha son regard.

- Elle et son frère ont eu un accident, dit-elle lentement. Elle saignait énormément mais on a réussit à contrôler l'hémorragie.

Il l'attira contre lui.

- _Tu_ as réussit à contrôler l'hémorragie?

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire, qui s'évanouit aussitôt.

- Son frère est mort.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contracter et il déglutit. Inspirant profondément, il s'approcha du lit. Le contournant lentement, il prit la place que Abby venait de laisser. Il se pencha légèrement sur le visage de l'enfant et, d'une main hésitante, lui caressa le cheveux.

- Gabrielle, appela-t-il doucement.

Abby poussa la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir.

- Reste, la retint Luka.

Il tourna ses yeux vers elle, quêtant un soutien.

- Reste, murmura-t-il, je t'en pris.

Le cœur de Abby vibra. Cet homme appelait à l'aide. Lui qui l'avait toujours encouragée, soutenue, demandais à son tour un main à laquelle s'accrocher. En dépit de son regard voilé et triste et de ses épaules voûtées, elle le trouva beau. Beau parce qu'il avait le courage de pleurer un enfant, beau parce qu'il n'avait aucune honte à le faire. Il lui demandait son aide, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais été doué pour apaiser les peines. Elle se mit derrière lui en tremblant et, posant les mains sur sa nuque, lui souffla ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre de celle qu'il aimait :

- Je suis avec toi. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, je suis avec toi.

Les yeux de Kerry lancèrent un éclair.

- Si Kovac n'est pas arrivé dans cinq minutes… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle scruta le tableau. Les gens s'étaient passé le mot pour se blesser, cette nuit.

- Carter! glapit-elle. Que faites-vous encore ici?

- Je…commença-t-il en rattrapant un dossier dont l'équilibre était précaire, je remplace le Dr. Kovac.

Kerry plissa les yeux.

- Vous remplacer le Dr. Kovac?

Carter opina.

- Je remplace le Dr. Kovac.

- Je le croyais pourtant revenu de vacances depuis hier.

- Oh, il l'est, seulement il…a un contre-temps.

Kerry soupira.

- Carter, parlez-moi franchement, je ne vais pas vous mordre.

Carter eut du mal à ne pas répliquer.

- Très bien, fit-il. Une jeune fille a été amenée ce matin aux urgences et elle a réclamé Luka. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait déjà soignée et qu'elle se soit très attachée à lui, ce qui semble être réciproque.

Kerry réfléchit quelques instants.

- Luka a été adopté par une patiente et entretient une relation non-professionnelle avec elle.

- Elle n'a que douze ans, Kerry et elle n'a plus de parents.

- Alors elle le considère comme son père? fit-elle en se rapprochant de Carter.

Ce dernier soupira.

- Écoutez, Kerry, cette petite n'a plus aucun parent et vous savez comme Luka inspire confiance. C'est lui qui a le plus haut taux d'appréciation dans cet hôpital avec Abby; Vous devriez plutôt être satisfaite de leurs aptitudes à communiquer.

- Oui, bien-sûr, mais quand cela ne dépasse pas le stade professionnel. Où est-il?

- Kerry, je crois que vous ne…

- Où est-il, Carter?

Carter haussa les épaules, découragé.

- Salle de réveil.

-Très bien. Et puisque vous avez décidé d'être charitable, fit Kerry en s'éloignant, occupez-vous donc de vider le tableau.

Elle se rendit aussi vite qu'elle le put à la salle de réveil, retournant dans sa têtes quelques répliques cinglantes, mais, lorsqu'elle arriva à la porte, les paroles acides moururent au bord de ses lèvres. Gabrielle, le visage pâle mais souriant, se faisait caresser les cheveux par Luka. Il lui parlait à voix basse, dans sa propre langue, mais elle le regardait les yeux brillant, comme si ce qu'il disait était la plus belle chose au monde. Kerry entre-ouvrit légèrement la porte et elle réalisa qu'il chantait. C'était une belle chanson, lente, langoureuse et profonde, dont les mots insaisissables coulaient comme une eau claire et rafraîchissante, lavant aussi bien les douleurs du corps que celles du cœur. La chanson se termina sur une longue note grave et la fillette ferma les yeux, apaisée.

Kerry sentit que quelqu'un lui tapotait légèrement l'épaule et elle se retourna vivement, se sentant étrangement fautive, comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Abby lui faisait face, imperturbable, un sandwich dans chaque main.

- Carter a offert de le remplacer, fit-elle en désignant Luka avec un sandwich, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas trop?

- Non, non, bien-sûr que non, s'empressa de dire Kerry. Ils…ce peut être bon pour la guérison de la jeune fille.

Abby sourit, mutine. Kerry posa un regard interrogateur sur elle.

- Elle n'a plus aucun parent, n'est-ce pas?

Abby secoua la tête.

- Les services sociaux ont bien décelé une vieille tante en Europe, mais elle est décédée l'année dernière. Gabrielle était sous la garde de son frère, mais étant donné qu'il n'a pas survécu à l'accident, ils vont la placer en famille d'accueil.

Kerry hocha la tête avec compréhension.

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Elles gardèrent le silence pendant un moment, observant Luka qui chantait de nouveau.

- Il ne songe pas à l'adopter? demanda Kerry de but en blanc.

Abby, ne sembla pas surprise de sa question. Elle se l'était demandé, elle aussi, et avec la discussion de ce matin, elle savait que l'idée d'avoir un enfant lui trottait dans la tête depuis un assez long moment, déjà. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, indécise.

- Je sais qu'il veut avoir d'autres enfants; je sais qu'il est fait pour être père, mais je ne suis pas certaine d'être faite pour être mère, avoua-t-elle.

Kerry se tourna vers elle.

- Voyons, Abby, vous avez un don naturel avec les enfants. Lorsque vous étiez infirmière, vous aviez toujours le tour de leur parler, bien plus que moi, et regardez aujourd'hui, j'ai Henry.

Abby secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

- Bien-sûr que ça l'est, l'interrompit Kerry. Cessez de vous questionner et allez-y, foncez, car lorsqu'un matin vous vous réveillerez à cinquante ans, il sera trop tard. Vous avez l'énorme chance d'avoir un homme formidable pour vous soutenir, quelqu'un que vous connaissez depuis longtemps et que vous aimez plus que tout. Vous le connaissez assez bien pour savoir que vous ne risquez absolument rien.

Abby ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux la trahissaient, sautant de Luka à Gabrielle. Elle mit les sandwichs dans les mains de Kerry et s'éloigna à longues enjambées hasardeuses, perdue dans ses pensées.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Luka sortait de l'hôpital et se retrouvait dans l'entrée des ambulances. Il resta immobile un instant, son regard scrutant le stationnement. Il ploya la nuque vers l'arrière et remarqua avec déception qu'il n'y avait pas une seule étoile dans le ciel, contrairement à la campagne. Il reporta son attention sur le sol et aperçut alors la silhouette emmitouflée de Abby qui était assise sur un banc. Il mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste et marcha lentement vers elle, incertain de la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait à l'extérieur. Un vent froid soufflait sur la ville et la nuit était fraîche. Luka prit place à côté d'elle et prit sa main glacée dans la sienne. Ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage, l'empêchant de voir son expression.

- Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur, il fait froid ce soir.

Elle répondit d'un vague hochement de la tête, insouciante du vent qui lui mordait les joues.

- Abby? fit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tu voudrais l'adopter? demanda-t-elle en fixant l'autre côté de la rue.

Luka haussa les sourcils, se demandant s'il avait bien compris.

- Qui?

Abby se mordit la lèvre inférieure, se disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Gabrielle.

Luka se laissa aller contre le dossier du banc. La lune voilée éclairait à peine son beau visage soucieux. Il n'était pas certain de ses motivations. Avait-elle vraiment envie d'adopter cette petite fille ou avait-elle peur de le perdre, voyant combien il s'y était attaché?

- Je veux être avec toi, finit-il par prononcer calmement. Et si cela inclut ne pas avoir d'enfants, je reste quand même.

Abby déglutit lentement et releva la tête.

- Je veux l'adopter, dit-elle posément.

Luka se redressa.

- Je veux adopter Gabrielle, répéta-t-elle en posant un regard décidé sur son ami.

Un ange passa, chacun tentant de lire les pensées de l'autre. Luka rompit le premier le silence, un mince espoir au fond des yeux.

- C'est une énorme décision, Abby.

Il parlait d'une voix douce, calme, qui ne trahissait pas son désir. Il avait appris depuis si longtemps à ne plus espérer.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligée, simplement parce que j'ai une certaine affection pour elle…

Abby rit tranquillement et haussa les sourcils.

- Une certaine affection? Luka, depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai jamais vu regarder aucun enfant de cette manière. Tu adores cette gamine, tu en es fou. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle te rappelle ta Jasna, ou ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir.

Il baissa le regard et, avec douceur, elle posa la paume de sa main sur sa mâchoire rugueuse, laissant ses doigts caresser le fin duvet qui la recouvrait. Il l'empoigna et, sans passion, y posa ses lèvres. Il tourna la tête vers elle et elle fut frappée par ses yeux. Ils lui parlaient tant, si éloquents dans leur tristesse, si flamboyant dans leur colère. Abby reprit la parole, tentant de masquer le tremblement de sa voix.

- Chaque fois que tu me parles de Gabrielle, tu as la même expression un peu peinée et emplie d'amour, d'adoration, que lorsque tu évoques Jasna.

Luka voulu protester, mais Abby rétorqua à sa place.

- Je sais que tu ne l'oublieras pas et que rien ne pourra la remplacer, mais c'est Gabrielle qui a besoin de toi à présent, et je suis prête à t'aider, à l'élever et à l'aimer avec toi.

Luka lui sourit, de ce sourire simple et renversant à la foi qu'il avait pour elle depuis le tout premier regard, depuis le tout premier frôlement de leur corps. Il l'attira contre lui et ils restèrent enlacés longtemps, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. L'un voyait une enfant malade et abattue, qu'ils allaient devoir soigner et veiller pour les prochain mois, une enfant forte qui ne laisserait pas la maladie la vaincre, qui trouverait le courage dont se nourrirait dans son cœur jeune et vaillant dans la présence incessante et continuelle de sa nouvelle famille. L'autre voyait une petite boule d'énergie à la lumière vacillante, mais oh combien tenace, un nouveau morceau de terre sur lequel ils allaient devoir mettre le pied et compter comme étant leur univers. Elle serait leur tout, la raison de leurs déchirements comme celle de leurs plus beaux moments. Ils plongeaient tête première dans ce nouveau monde, incertains de leur futur mais confiants dans leur amour.


	11. Chapitre 11

Abby Lockhart et Luka Kovac passèrent en coure le vendredi 10 novembre à 14h 00 afin d'adopter Gabrielle _Davidson_. Quelques semaines plus tard, après avoir récupéré de son opération, elle emménagerait dans leur appartement en après-midi. C'était un jour pluvieux, gris et froid. Alors que Luka portait une de ses valises et une boîte en carton à l'intérieur le matin-même, il se remémorait le jour où ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils la prendraient dorénavant en charge.

_Gabrielle, comme toujours, avait eu un immense sourire en voyant Luka et Abby entrer. Elle avait vite appris à associer cette dernière au jeune homme et, en sa présence, elle se sentait curieusement désarmée. Elle avait envie qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras et la rassure en la berçant doucement, comme sa mère le faisait si souvent. Elle voulait lui crier sa détresse, retrouver l'odeur si familière de sa mère, le contact chaud et sécurisant de ses bras. Devant elle, son cœur pleurait, mais ses yeux restaient secs. _

_- Salut, avait-elle lancé joyeusement, alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers le lit. Luka, comme à son habitude, s'était approché d'elle et lui avait embrassé le front, posant sa large main sur le dessus de sa tête, évitant de toucher à ses ecchymoses. Abby, moins familière, s'était contentée de lui prendre la main, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas lâchée par la suite, et de lui sourire doucement, ses yeux noisettes brillant étrangement. _

_Luka s'était ensuite assis sur la chaise et Abby, sur le bord du lit, se lançant des coups d'oeil de connivence. Gabrielle avait bien sentit que quelque chose d'inhabituel allait se passer, aussi s'était-elle redressée avec difficulté dans son lit, posant son regard aigu sur eux. Luka s'était éclairci la gorge._

_- Gabrielle, avait-il commencé lentement, une fébrilité subtile dans la voix, Abby et moi, nous t'aimons énormément. _

_Gabrielle sourit. Jusque là, tout se passait bien, mais elle avait la très nette sensation qu'ils ne s'étaient pas habillés aussi soigneusement pour lui annoncer qu'ils tenaient à elle. _

_- Dans quelques heures, poursuivit Luka, nous allons aller au tribunal._

_Gabrielle écarquilla les yeux._

_- Vous avez fait quelques chose de mal? s'enquit-elle._

_Luka et Abby rirent._

_- Non, non, du moins nous ne le croyons pas, continua Abby. _

_Elle bougea un peu, faisant gémir les ressorts du lit._

_- Ce que Luka et moi sommes venus te demander, c'est la permission de t'adopter, de devenir tes tuteurs légaux._

_Gabrielle cessa de respirer un moment et ferma les yeux, des images imprécises défilant devant ses paupières closes : ses parents morts, les gamins à l'école qui se moquaient d'elle car elle vivait avec son frère, celui-ci décédé, le visage grave de Luka, les yeux doux de Abby, tous les deux, réunis devant elle… Elle ne voulait pas d'une famille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, de nouveaux parents inconnus qui rempliraient des papiers pour l'adopter, d'une dame qui la placerait avec n'importe qui. Depuis cette affreuse nuit à l'hôpital, elle revoyait le visage du médecin croate, de celui qui avait vu ses parents rendre leur dernier souffle et qui l'avait ensuite consolée, elle, une parfait étrangère, comme si elle avait été sa propre fille. Elle vit Abby, Abby qui la recouvrait d'une couverture, Abby qui la couvait d'un regard protecteur, Abby, penchée sur elle alors qu'elle s'éveillait, Abby, Abby…Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle et elle ne la chassa pas, car elle n'avait plus honte de pleurer devant eux. Elle le savait, dans quelques temps, elle aurait à nouveau des parents. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et les leva au plafond. Il était blanc, neutre, vide et elle ressentait le besoin d'être éloignée de cette chambre démoralisante, d'avoir son propre lit, ses propres murs, son propre chez-soi. Elle posa à nouveau son regard sur eux et hocha lentement la tête. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et inondèrent ses joues. Luka et Abby s'empressèrent de l'étreindre, l'enveloppant de leurs odeurs familières. _

_- Oui, oui, murmura-t-elle d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je veux que vous m'adoptiez, je veux…_

_Ses paroles se noyèrent dans ses larmes et, levant les yeux, elle vit que Luka pleurait aussi._

- Je crois que c'est la dernière, lui cria Abby depuis la voiture afin de couvrir le bruit de la pluie lourde qui tombait sans relâche depuis quelques jours.

Elle et Luka s'étaient rendus à l'ancien domicile de Gabrielle et avaient emporté ses affaires. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle soit dépaysée, qu'elle se retrouve dans un univers totalement inconnu, dans un endroit qu'elle ne reconnaîtrait pas comme étant le sien. Abby monta précipitamment les marches en se couvrant la tête de ses bras et ouvrit la porte à Luka, qui avait les mains pleines. Elle soupira lorsqu'elle fut rendue à l'intérieure et guida Luka jusqu'à leur appartement. Il posa avec soulagement ses fardeaux dans l'entrée coula un regard amusé vers Abby, qui allait et venait de la chambre de Gabrielle à la cuisine, vérifiant pour la énième fois s'ils avaient bien rempli le réfrigérateur. Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour de l'appartement, elle se posta, les bras ballants, dans le cadre de porte de la chambre de leur fille. Luka vint derrière elle et posa les mains sur ses épaules, accotant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Effrayée? lui souffla-t-il doucement.

Abby rit nerveusement.

- Plus que toi, ça c'est certain.

Il lui posa un baiser dans les cheveux.

- Tout va bien aller, murmura-t-il de sa belle voix grave, très, très bien aller.

Il commença à fredonner un air et Abby reconnut la chanson qu'il chantait à Gabrielle. Elle se laissa aller contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il se mit à bouger au rythme lent de la chanson. Elle se sentait étrangement petite et faible dans ses bras, aussi légère qu'un fétu de paille, comme une plume portée par la brise caressante et chaude d'un été encore jeune.

- C'est pour calmer les petites filles, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas une petite fille, protesta-t-elle mollement.

Il sourit avec tendresse et lui enserra la taille, posant sa joue sur sa tête.

- Oh que si.

Il se remit à fredonner, sa voix résonnant dans tout le corps de Abby. Elle le percevait plus qu'elle ne l'entendait, plongée dans une torpeur engourdissante. Elle se sentait bien, légère et débarrassée de tous ses démons. Elle pencha la tête vers l'avant, quêtant un baiser sur la nuque.

- Je suis heureuse, échappa-t-elle, si bas que Luka ne fut pas certain de l'avoir entendue.

Ils achevèrent de danser et il la fit tourner afin qu'elle se retrouva face à lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, contemplant les yeux si beaux de son amie.

- Moi aussi, fit-il.

Il l'embrassa lentement, comme s'il prenait son temps afin de la goûter entièrement. Son corps lui était aussi familier que le sien, connaissant chaque centimètre de peau par cœur. Elle approfondit le baiser et il gémit. Il se sentait fondre, flamber, une onde d'électricité vorace lui parcourant l'échine. Il sourit doucement contre ses lèvres et, l'empoignant fermement, la souleva. Lorsqu'il mit fin au baiser, il lui souffla, haletant :

- Ça ne te rappelle pas le Québec?

Elle ne répondit rien, ses yeux fiévreux lui exprimant clairement que le temps n'était plus aux bavardages.

Gabrielle gardait les yeux fixés sur Abby et Luka, assis à l'avant. De grosses gouttes de pluie se mirent à s'écraser sur le pare-brise et Luka remit les essuie-glace en marche. Elle serrait contre son petit corps Sassy, sa vieille chatte en peluche. Elle n'avait osé poser trop de questions sur sa nouvelle demeure, de peur qu'ils ne se fatiguent déjà d'elle. Elle restait tassée sur la banquette, observant ses nouveaux parents avec un mélange d'adoration et de crainte. Et s'ils se lassaient d'elle? S'ils l'avaient seulement prise en pitié et la placeraient dans un nouveau foyer quelques semaines plus tard? Toutes ses craintes revenaient à la charge, la rendant incertaine et malheureuse. Luka lui jeta furtivement un regard par le rétroviseur et vit l'incertitude de la jeune adolescente.

- Ta chambre se trouve à l'étage, tout près de la nôtre. Si jamais tu ne te sens pas bien, tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler.

Gabrielle répondit du bout des lèvres

- Ok.

Luka et Abby échangèrent un regard.

- Tu sais, enchaîna Abby, il nous faudra un certain temps pour nous adapter, nous aussi. C'est un énorme changement. Il faudra qu'on s'aide les uns les autres. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux toujours nous en parler, nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter.

Gabrielle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras, enfouissant son menton dans le pelage fatigué de sa peluche. C'était ce que ses parents lui avaient répétés maintes et maintes fois : qu'ils seraient toujours là.

Luka se laissa tomber sur le matelas, à côté d'Abby. Celle-ci était déjà à moitié endormie et ouvrit à peine un œil lorsqu'il enfouit son nez dans son cou.

- Mmm…grogna-t-elle.

-Mmm?

Elle le sentit soupirer d'aise, son souffle chaud lui caressant la nuque. Il posa sa large main sur sa hanche et se lova contre elle, plaquant son buste dur contre son dos. Ses doigts caressèrent un instant la douce peau de son ventre avant de glisser le long de sa cuisse. Abby sut qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant d'avoir eu sa dose de tendresse habituelle. Elle se retourna donc pour lui faire face, son regard s'attardant sur le sourire satisfait qui s'était formé sur son visage.

- Luka…le prévint-elle.

Mais il posa ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et, de ses mains baladeuses, s'appliqua à lui faire perdre peu à peu la raison. Il la fit basculer sur le dos et pressa suggestivement ses hanches contre les siennes. Abby sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou, maintenant complètement réveillée.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il te reste assez d'énergie pour ça, réussit-elle à lui souffler entre deux baisers.

Il lui retira en homme expert sa camisole.

- Il n'y a rien qui puisse venir à bout de l'envie que j'ai de toi.

Elle haussa les sourcils, tentant de garder ses idées claires alors qu'elle aidait Luka à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Vraiment?

Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, frottant sa joue contre la sienne.

- Vraiment…

Elle ne demandait rien d'autre que d'être convaincue, demande qu'il s'empressa de satisfaire.


End file.
